Fairy Tail: The Rig User
by Jet.Pk
Summary: This is the story of a young teen who unwillingly gets sucked into the Fairy Tail universe, only armed with a sophisticated transforming watch. My OC self-insert. Pairings undecided for now.
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail: The R.I.G User**

**I don't own any of Fairy Tail or the other references I use. They go to their respective owners.**

**Prologue**

_ It was a clear blue day outside with small currents of wind flowing about. It was summer time in Columbus GA and boy was it scorching. Someone would be a fool to go outside with anything but light clothing. Apparently this didn't apply to the young man standing on top of a cliff side with hands in the pocket department of his black hoody. For the random passerby the boy looked to be no more than 14 given his young facial features but in truth he was 18. He had a brown complexion with dreads tied up into a ponytail with one strand hanging in front of his forehead. Brown eyes were set into a hard squint as the sun bore down on his face. The black hoody he wore had it's sleeves rolled up but truthfully it was an enigma why the boy decided that it was a good idea to wear it outside in the first place. He at least had sense enough to wear short blue jeans that went to his knees. If he were to wear anything else then someone would be lead to believe he'd have a heat stroke eventually._

_ Corax Vos looked down from the edge he stood on with a calm look on his face, lost in thought. People thought he had the strangest name and openly teased and made fun of him for it, (Usually calling him Cora). He usually brushed it off without so much as walking away from the offending party but in truth he hated it. He hated being different and he hated standing out. He just wanted to be left alone but in this world it was hard to once people found something that didn't follow the mainstream or status quo. Sometimes he wished he could just leave the reality he lived in or at least be rid of the bad things that plagued his life. Of course he'd miss his mother and little brother who he loved dearly along with the rest of his family. Even if it was temporary it would be nice to be away from the world's troubles. At least enough to sate his ever growing contempt for it._

_Sighing, Corax looked up at the sky. " Heh, this is one way to spend my crappy afternoon, sulking." He said dryly. The android phone in his pocket started to vibrate. "Hmm... wonder who it could be?" He said as he dug into his pant pocket to retrieve the rectangular black object. _

_His face brightened up when he saw who was calling him. It was his best friend Robert. The two had been friends since they were little boys. Heck they were so close that they considered each other brothers. Corax was close to his family as well with both parents considering him their third son since he had an older brother._

_The dread headed youngster found himself greeted with his friend's usually cheery voice. "Hey, what's up noob ?" Robert said grinning on the other end._

_"Not shit, just out here being bored at Flatrock, you ?" Corax replied back grinning as well._

_"Meh, I'm just on WoW doing some dailies, OH HEY ! Did you pass your finals ?" The other boy said curiously._

_Corax snorted "Yeah, just barely. With that out the way I don't have to worry about much until August. Hopefully college will get easier for me when I go back."_

_"Hey now, don't go worrying yourself about all that !" Robert said reassuringly. "Only thing that matters is that you passed. Leave all that other crap behind ya."_

_Corax let a smirk play on his face. "Right, thanks man."_

_Giving a low chuckle, Robert pulled the phone closer to him. "Hey anytime man ! Say, you want to go to the pool later this evening ? Some hot girls might be there" The boy said slyly._

_Corax's brows furrowed as he smiled. "Sure, why the heck not ?" He could hear his best friend starting to laugh a bit. "Did I say something humorous ?" He asked perplexed._

_Trying to stifle his chuckles Robert spoke. "Naw man, I was just going to remind you not to do that thing that you did if a girl happens to come over and play with your hair. What was it, purring I think ?" The boy on the other end said as a tiny pfft could be heard. _

_The dread lock boy's eyes widened as he was forced to recall the time he was at a party and a girl he was talking to started to play with his hair. Ever since he was little every time the opposite sex would mess with his hair his eyes would droop and his throat would emit something akin to purring. Most people found it highly strange while others either laughed or found it adorable. Most of the girls at the party squealed at him while the guys were on their backs trying to contain the bellow of laughter emitting from their mouths._

_A shark like face formed on Corax as he screamed at his friend. " I WASN'T PURRING ! Why the hell did you bring that up !?" He said fuming as his friend on the other line was in a fit of laughter._

_Wiping the tears way from his eyes, Robert spoke up. "Hehe, I apologize man but how do you do that anyway ?"_

_Corax shrugged still visibly annoyed at his friend's antics. "Hell if I know. It's just something I do subconsciously." He said rubbing a finger on his temple in an attempt to calm himself. "If anything, it's a habit I'm trying to break."_

_Robert still having a tiny bit of the tickles said " Well you got to admit though, it is kind of cute from a girl's perspective." He said before a choir of laughter could be heard from the other end. Robert could picture the look on his friends face which wasn't helping him alleviate his laughing fit._

_A juicy vein could be seen throbbing on the brown skinned boy. "Yeah just laugh it up wise guy. Sooner or later you're going to slip up too."_

_Robert snorted. "Heh, not in this life time champ" He had manage to calm down a bit. "Well hey I got to go. Mum needs me for something but I'll let you know when what time we'll head to the pool okay ?"_

_"Yep" Corax said._

_Robert chuckled "Right then, take it easy cat boi."_

_"Yeah, bye" Corax said huffing before clicking the end button. "I swear he'll never let me live that down." The young man then hopped down from the rocks. "I guess I should start heading home." He said before setting off on the dirt caked road._

* * *

_Deep within the woods near Fort Glensdale a woman could be seen running frantically. In her hand she held a mysterious object. It looked like some kind of wrist watch but judging from the outlandish designs it was something far more advance._

_Dr Kavita Rao one of the greatest scientific minds alive found herself running away from the murderous military drones after her. Every now and then bullets would wiz past her, each narrowly missing their mark. Being a scientist she wasn't exactly physically adept so she could only travel so far before eventually tiring out. The doctor kept moving as fast as her legs could take her._

_"Damn!" She said cursing in between breathes. "I...I don't know how much... f...further I can go. Damn those fools !" She said angrily. _

_She was part of an ongoing project to make suits that would improve the combat effectiveness of soldiers in the field. They had also found a relic called the Marker which was used to power the suits. These suits were called R.I.G.S (Resource Integration Gear). While the project started off simple enough it would soon prove to be America's and eventually Earth's undoing if they continued the research. One night while Kavita was sleeping she had a terrible dream. _

_The nightmare was actually a vision from the Marker. The Marker brought tidings of doom that showed what the marker's hidden potential was. They were horrors, horrors beyond human understanding. The creatures had turned Earth's population into misshapen monsters that needed bodies to bolster their own._

_Kavita tried to explain to her superiors about the visions she saw and that it was a big mistake to continue research on the markers. Of course the president didn't approve of this and just waved it off as her being weary from the extensive work on the relic. Any further attempt at reasoning was shot down. Sensing that the government wouldn't listen to her pleas, she took one of the essential components to the project and fled. This didn't sit well with the president and he ordered that she be captured alive, (incapacitated if need be)._

_She didn't know how long she had been running. The woods seemed endless. Her fatigue was making her sloppy. She could feel herself slowing down. It'd only be a matter of time before she either fell out due to exhaustion or one of the bullets made their mark. She was actually surprised at herself that she managed to evade the military for so long. Coming to a stop at the edge of a steep fall should she have ran further, she looked down. While jumping down wasn't an option she could see little alcoves that she could grab onto and safely guide her way down. _

_Turning around she saw that she had miraculously outran the soldiers after her. Not wasting anytime she began to climb down doing her best to carefully guide each step. About half way down her foot missed one of the openings and she began to slide until it broke off into a fall. Screaming slightly she hit the ground with a hard thump. While it wasn't fatal it was enough to daze and knock the wind out of her._

_She got up shakily and made sure she hadn't broke the piece of tech during her fall. Luckily it was still intact. Looking at her surroundings she could see a boy walking over yonder. "_**What was a boy his age doing wondering all the way out here ?**_" She thought to herself. She could hear leaves shuffling from above. _

_"Shit !" She cursed inwardly. The soldiers had caught up to her. Managing to catch her breath a little she broke off into another sprint._

* * *

_Corax couldn't quite place why he did certain things. For instance taking the long route back to his neighborhood. Of course he'd be back in time to go to the pool with Robert but still, that would be hella tiring to walk that amount for anyone else but for him, no. Maybe it was looking at the sky and taking in the scenery that took his fancy. Well whatever the case was it did feel relaxing. It took a load off his mind, especially when he had bad days. Come to think of it he did this a lot but didn't know where the habit originated from. _

_As he was lost in thought he heard gun shot followed by a cry of pain coming from his left. His eyes widened as he saw a tan skinned woman in a lab coat and glasses crouching down clutching her bleeding calf._

_Corax ran over with concern in his eyes. Miss ! Are you okay !? What happened !?" He said as crouched down near her eying her wound._

_She looked up at him weakly. "R..Run child. R.. Run before i..it's too late..." She said in a strong indian accent and straining to get each word out._

_Corax looked at the woman bewildered. "Run from what ? What the hell is going on ? Who did this to you ?" He said and as he was about to press the woman for more answers he was cut off by the sound of guns clicking in the background. A small platoon of soldiers stood with their assault rifles aimed at the both of them._

_"Don't move" One of them said slowly and from the looks of it was the platoon's commanding officer._

_Corax stood frozen as his mind seemed to turn off. Any attempt at speaking died down in his throat as he stared fearfully at the armed brutes in front of him._

_The commanding officer sneered down at the doctor. "You gave us quite a chase you treacherous bitch." He said with a hint of venom behind it._

_Doctor Rao looked up at the officer with a vicious glare. "You're not getting Ma3a Del'Le Cruz !" She said defiantly._

_Del'Le Cruz laughed haughtily. "Do you honestly think you're in a position to make statements like that ?" He said looking at the woman incredulously. "Only going to say this once, hand over the stolen tech and you may just get out of this unscathed." The commander and his soliders didn't seem to notice the terrified teen huddled beside her._

_One of the soldiers spoke up. "Sir, who's the kid ?" He asked pointing at the dread head._

_De'Le Cruz looked from Kavita to the kid. A cold glare that would make even a basilisk stop dead in it's tracks bore down on the boy. It was like the man was peering into his soul._

_A voice devoid of emotion spoke to him. "Who are you boy, and what are you doing all the way out here ?" He asked._

_Corax couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at the man in stupefied shock._

_The man's face then contorted into a sinister glower. " You deaf or somethin ? I'm speaking to you boy !" He bellowed. _

_He then sighed softly as a nasty grin spread across his face. "Whatever, we don't need witnesses. Sorry boy but looks like I'll have to kill you. Just consider yourself getting the bad luck of the draw" He said as he brandished a pistol from out it's holster and aimed it at the boy._

_Kavita's eyes widened in horror. "No !" She screamed as she brought the boy into a hug. A shot wrong out. _

_Blood spattered against Corax's face as he shook violently. He managed to steal a look down to the woman holding onto him. She had a bullet wound in her back._

_"Tch" Del'Le Cruz said smacking his teeth. "Dumb bitch. Shielding a brat you don't even know." He said with a annoyed frown._

_Kavita began to cough and wretch violently as blood caked the ground and her coat. She looked up weakly at the boy she was holding onto. A small smile made it's way on her face as she took the watch and latched it around his wrist. Faint beeping could be heard as she seemed to be inputing a command into it. A click made it's way out of the tiny object indicating that the watch had been locked._

_Taking a shaking hand she pressed it gently against the boys cheek, rubbing it softly. "I...I'm sorry" She whispered. "I...I can't let these men g..get a..hold of Ma3a." She said as she went into another coughing fit. "I..am truly sorry for what is about to happen... even...even if it's selfish of me to impose this fate on someone let alone a child" She said smiling at him sadly as a tear made it's way down her face._

_The dread headed boy could only look at her in stunned silence, too broken at what transpired to say anything. A faint noise could be heard behind them as a green light could be seen forming behind them. _

_What started out as a blinding glint of rays turned into a swirling vortex. Corax turned his head back slowly to see what it was. There in front of him stood what looked to be a green vortex. _

_The woman suddenly let go of him still smiling sadly as more tears made their way down from her face. He could feel himself being pulled in. He didn't care. He was too shattered to do anything. As he felt himself being lifted off his feet he stole one last glance at the woman and the awe struck soldiers before everything went white._

* * *

_A/N: Well that's it for the prologue. Being that this is an OC self-insert, I don't expect to get a lot of reviews. Not much else to say except that chapter one will be up eventually. For now enjoy whether you liked it or not. Won't tolerate flames though so if you don't have anything constructive to say then keep it to yourself. _

_Jet~_


	2. Chapter 1: Braving the unknown

**Chapter 1: Braving the Unknown**

Fiore, The land of magic, the land of discovery but foremost the land of many dangers. Dangerous to those without magic affinity. Deep within a forest south of Magnolia, four mages could be seen fighting what looked to be a drake. While significantly weaker than their more fearsome dragon brethren they still posed a threat even to a seasoned S-Class Mage.

For Natsu Dragneel this was business as usual. "(**Fire Dragon's Roar !)" **He yelled as he gathered an intense concentration of flames in his mouth and shot it at the towering behemoth in front of him. The drake let out a pained roar as it attempted to swat away the young pink haired mage only to miss him narrowly.

"Damn!" He said cursing under his breath as he wiped away the blood from his cheek. "This thing is tougher than it looks."

The other companions that accompanied him weren't having any better luck at subduing the rampaging fire breather.

"This thing is shrugging off whatever we throw at it..." a shirtless blue haired boy said as pressed a fist into his palm in preparation for another spell.

"Uh...Gray ? Your clothes ?" A blond hair girl by the name of Lucy said pointing at him.

"Gah !" He said looking down frantically. "Ugh I have got to get rid of this habit !"

Lucy's sweat dropped as she looked at the boy hopelessly. Overhead the drake was getting increasingly aggravated at the bothersome gnats below it. Seeing the blond haired girl caught of guard it swooped down in attempt to impale her.

"LUCY LOOK OUT !" An ivory haired girl cried out as she tackled the blond to the ground and saving her from being skewered.

"T..Thanks Lisanna" Lucy said shakily.

Lisanna gave her a warm smile. "No problem. Just glad I got to you in time."

The drake touched down on a set of rocks and prepared a breath attack.

"Yeaaaah! I'm all fired up !" Natsu said with a toothy grin as fire began to envelop his arms. "Lets end this guys !"

"Hn" Gray said smirking. "Probably the smartest thing you said all day Salamander." A blue rune began to crackle into existence. "(**Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!)**

Lisanna began to haunch herself on all fours. **"(Take Over: Animal Soul, Tigress !)" **She said as she took on the form of a humanoid feline with blue fur and sharp claws. "Lucy you hang back with Gray and hit it from a range while Natsu and me get up close to finish it off !"

"Right !" Lucy said as she took out one of her Celestial Keys. **"( Open! Gate of the Lion) **She said as a spiky haired spirit with glasses and a suit came into existence.

"Yo, you rang ?" Loke said smiling at his master. Lucy simply pointed at the drake.

"Right then" He said as his fists began glowing a bright yellow color.

"Attack!" Natsu commanded. First it was Gray's Ice Lances that fired off first to meet the drake's flame breath head on followed by Loke's Lion's Brilliance to give the spears the extra oomph. The combination attack forced it's way through the goat of fire and into the drake. The attack slammed into the giant lizard with tremendous force causing it to stagger and become dazed. A copious amount of smoke blotted out the image of the lesser drakanoid. Using this opportunity Natsu and Lisanna rushed in.

**"(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)" **He said extending a flaming fist out with the intent for fist to meet face.

**"(Vanishing Steel !)" **Lisanna said as she became a blur of silver. Both mages hit the drakanoid with thunderous force.

"D.. Did we get him ?" Lisanna said anxiously.

Natsu's eyes narrowed for a moment before widening. The drake had blocked their attack. A sinister grin was plastered on it's face revealing rows of sharp teeth.

"_**Foolish mortals !**_" It said in a deep rumbling voice _**" Know your place, filth !" **_It punched both mages with a hammer blow.

"Gyynaaah !" Both young mages cried out in unison as they impacted into the ground roughly.

"Are you two alright !?" Lucy said running over to help the the two up.

"Y..Yeah, thanks." Lisanna said coughing.

"I'll live." Natsu said looking up and scowling at the drake. Gray and Loke joined the other three mages. From above the drake's eyes glowed an ominous red, sneering down at it's prey from below.

_**"Such hubris, such arrogance ! You fools think you can employ magic on the likes of me let alone think you can actually defeat me !?" **_It said chastising them all. _**" I shall cleanse the pathetic flesh from your bones in the purgatory flames of the great one Kronos !"**_ The 5 stilled themselves for the attack but looked on in confusion as they noticed a change in the drake's behavior. It had stopped looking at them for a moment to look over yonder as if sensing something. Ascending higher into the air the drake flew off.

"Uh... am I missing something ? Why is it flying off ?" Lucy asked confused.

"Hey !? Get your ass back here ! This fight isn't over and you still haven't answered my questions about Igneel !" Natsu said shaking his fist in vein as the dragon was already gone.

Gray sighed. " I doubt he would have known anyway flame breath. Stop asking every living thing you come in contact with if they've seen your giant lizard of a father."

Natsu then stepped up to Gray's face as invisible lightning begin to form between the two. "Anytime you're ready snow job !" He said as he began cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on flame bait !" He said matching Natsu's own intense glare.

Loke laughed with an uneasy expression. "Now now fellas this isn't the time for all that."

Lucy and Lisanna's sweat dropped as they stared at the spectacle. Unbeknowst to them all a strange anomaly made itself known to their world.

* * *

_ "Dark, why is everything so dark ? Where am I ?" _

_An ominous voice could be heard laughing in a mocking tone in the back ground. "Foolish boy, did you honestly think you could escape with what doesn't belong to you ?" It said tauntingly._

_"W...who are you !? What do you want from me !? God damn it just leave me alone !"_

_The voice then exploded into a booming echo of laughter. "Hahahahahaha ! Listen to you hiss like the useless cockroach you are. If you want me to end your existence so badly then I'll gladly oblige !" The voice said nastily._

_A shadowy figure then stepped out. It was the commanding officer. A crazed grin on his face as he lifted the pistol up and aimed it at the boy._

_"No... NO ! S..STOP !" He cried out in vein as the gun went off. The lifeless heap of the young boy could be seen lying on the ground with a pool of blood seeping from his frame._

_"U...hnnnn." He whispered softly. His eyes were lifeless as he sat there trying to struggle with the small amount of life force he had left. Another shadowy figure came into view. It was the doctor. She had a serene smile on her face as she knelt down and put a hand on the boy's cheek._

_"It's not your time yet young one. You have to wake up, wake up." She said over and over again like a mantra. The dread head still lied there with a glass like look in his eyes. Everything then went white._

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Corax screamed as he shot up from his resting place in cold sweat. He was hyperventilating. Managing to calm himself a bit he put a hand up to his forehead with his eyes closed.

"I..It was just a dream." He said slowly. Opening his eyes he began to look around. "Where am I ?" He said as he scanned the area around him. "Gyckkk ! Gahh !" He cried out in pain as he started to clutch his head. He had started to recall the events that transpired. The strange doctor lady, the armed men, her being shot then him being sucked into that portal. He started to tremble uncontrollably. It had dawned on him what happened. Remembering the doctor's words, she must have sent him some place far away from civilization to keep the soldiers from getting hold of the watch that was latched around his wrist.

He slumped to the ground and looked up at the clouds. He felt sick. "I..I'm never going back home am I ?" He thought about his friends and family. _"Mum is probably out looking for me as well as Robert's parents." _He gritted his teeth as he could feel fresh tears coming down his face. _"And I'm never going to see any of them ever again !" _He said starting to choke back a sob.

A female voice then begun to speak to him. "Listen, I know you're not in the right state of mind right now but you have to get out of here." Something big is coming this way and it might just very well kill you if you stay."

Corax's eyes went wide as he looked around frantically for the origin of the voice. "W..Who's there ?" He said in a trembling voice.

The voice sighed. "Here let me make this easier." The watch on Corax's wrist began to whir. A hologram came into to view. It was a woman. She was yellow and orange in color with short hair that reached down to her cheeks. Red eyes stared at brown.

She eyed him curiously. "I assume since you have the RX4B Mark IV that something must have happened to Kavita ?"

Corax didn't realize the AI was talking to him as he stared in stupor at the orange hologram in front of him.

"Uh did you not hear my question ?" She asked.

"Y..You can talk ?" He said being temporarily brought out of his misery.

The AI tilted her head with an eyebrow raised. "Well, yeah since I am now. Is this your first time interacting with an sophisticated AI unit ?" She then shook her head. "Look we don't have time for this you need to get up now !"

"No ! I just want to go back home !" Corax said putting his hands up to both ears.

The AI growled in annoyance. "You won't have a home to go back to if you get killed out here you idiot now-c" She was about to say before she got cut off. There looming over the two was what looked to be a giant winged lizard. A wide sharp tooth grin was plastered on it's face. Corax's eyes had a look of absolute stone cold terror as he took in the hovering behemoth above him.

The drake spoke in a booming deep voice. _**"So you're the mass of energy I've been sensing ? Tell me where do you come from boy ?" **_It said touch downing in front of him.

"Gee...guh...gah..." Corax stammered. He couldn't even move.

It chuckled darkly. _**" Hmm hmm, what's the matter little one ? Cat got your tongue ? No matter, since you choose to remain silent I'll just eat you and then I can finish off those vexing brats"**_

The AI seeing the boy's life in danger decided to act on her own accord. "Boot up sequence engaged...initializing armor boot up subroutine." She said as black armor began to form around the boy. The armor had glowing slits of yellow light around the chest, arms and legs. Black winglike blades protruded from the arms and legs. The helm had a lithe like T-shaped visor that also emitted yellow light. Winglike blades were also on each side of the helm. Lastly on the back stood a tube like object that showed a pulsing yellow liquid which looked to be some kind of vital display. In short the armor looked like an Armored Core mixed with a Guyver.

The drake looked taken back for a second. _**"Ho hooo, what's this form you've taken ?"**_ It asked in mild curiosity.

"W..What have you done ? What is all this!?" Corax asked in a panicked modulated voice.

The AI didn't seem to pay any attention to the panicking teen. "Plasma thruster's primed. Jump Jets activated"

Corax found himself lifted off the air. As if the armor had a mind of it's own, it launched the boy off deeper into the woods.

"HOOOOOOOOLY...S...SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !" The brown skinned boy screamed at the top of his lungs. Somehow he was managing to narrowly miss the trees that were rapidly coming in front of him. The drake was furious as it's face contorted in complete rage.

_**"You're not getting away from me you little shit !" **_It said as it flexed and expanding it's wings. With a mighty push it took off the ground with a massive concentration of wind accumulating around the area. It then sped after the armored suit.

* * *

"YOU KNOW THIS WOULD GO A LOT SMOOTHER IF YOU'D STOP SCREAMING AND JERKING ABOUT !"The AI said loudly over the wind and his constant screaming.

"SWEET ! MERCIFUL ! OF F #$!*&!#$%/$A !" Was Corax's only reply. He probably said at least 100 cuss words in that one sitting. Enough to make a sailor blush with envy.

The drake was zeroing in on them. _**"Hahahahahahaha ! That's it ! run you filthy little mortal ! It wets my appetite !" **_It taunted. It then breathed in deeply and began blowing a gout of fire from out it's mouth intending to burn the hapless boy in front of him.

He didn't know how but he was unconsciously dodging the fire all the while avoiding the plethora of trees around him.

_**"You can't keep this up forever boy, I'll catch you eventually !" **_The monster said dangerously. Corax looked over his shoulder unaware of the looming branch over yonder that was threatening to hit him.

"KID LOOK OUT !" The AI shouted but it was too late.

Corax looked forward in time to make contact with a branch that hit him with enough force to send him into a backwards like twirl. His back slammed into the ground violently as he began to bounce up and down until he crashed into the lower part of a tree. He ceased movement for a second before slowly rising himself weakly off the ground and onto a base of a tree. His helmet disengaged as it clasped back into the neck folds with a hiss. His vision was blurred and he was seeing stars. As his eyesight came to although still a bit blurry he could see a looming shadow that shaded him from the sun. A familiar cold fear snaked itself within him.

_**"Hmm hmm hahahahah !" **_The drake laughed triumphantly. _**"Afraid this is the end for you nameless child. Don't worry though, you'll get to see the world through my eyes after I consume you and absorb your mysterious power."**_

Corax could only look up in horror. "Aghhh !" He yelped out in pain as he clutched his shoulder. While nothing was broken he could feel something wet from inside his clothes. More than likely it was a bad cut because it hurt like hell to lift his left arm up.

The AI had come into view once again. She spoke in an audible whisper. " Boy you have to listen to me. I know you're scared but that thing isn't going to leave us alone unless we kill it. I'm going to activate your arm cannon but I'm going to need you to trust me. The boy in front of her didn't look to be listening as he just sat there trembling in silence.

"Damn it listen to me ! Using your mind you're going to have to fire off the Plasmid Cannon ! If you don't you will die ! Just image yourself firing something at it" She said in a hurried frustrated whisper.

Corax still wasn't listening. He could only stare at the drake closing in on him.

The drake held it's arm out as it's claws extended. _**"Hn... now...NOW YOU DIE !" **_It said bringing a sweeping claw towards him.

"BOY !" The AI screamed out.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !" Corax yelled with closed eyes as he extended his right arm. What transpired next happened in the blink of an eye. A cannon that was black in color began to shape on his right arm. A yellow light could be seen coming from the firing chamber. A loud hum could be heard as the yellow light turned into a light cyan color. Time seemed to stop for the drake as it stopped it's attack to stare at the weird light the boy was emanating. This pause in it's attack would prove to be it's undoing as a large tracer like beam of plasma shot from the barrel slamming into the drake and piercing right through it's throat.

The drake stood frozen for minute before blood erupted from the wound in it's neck. It wretched and wheezed violently as blood spattered against the ground. It was doing it's best to cover the hole in vain. As it was thrashing about it caught sight of the boy and shot him a look that made Corax's blood run cold.

_**"Y..You...wretch wait unti...grrrrk...I...hrrrrk !" **_It's eyes then rolled to the back of it's head as it's body fell on the ground with a hard thump that caused the ground to quake slightly. It's body went limp as it ceased any further movement. It wasn't getting back up.

Corax was breathing heavily as he looked at the crumpled heap in front of him. Once again he shook unhealthily as he processed the events that took place. Tears had begun to roll down his cheek as he thought about what he had just done. "I...I j..just took a life...I...I" He said between sobs.

The AI looked at him sadly. There was nothing she could say to make it right or to make him feel any better. He had just went through hell and could have died at any moment. For the time being she would let him cry in peace.

* * *

Over on a steep hill the four mages and the spirit had watched everything that transpired with mouths a gape.

"He...He actually defeated it ?" Lucy stammered.

"What was that weird blue light he shot out ? I've never seen a spell like it" Lisanna said in awe.

"Holy hell, he seems strong ! I want to fight him !" Natsu said holding a balled fist up with a wide grin.

Gray scoffed lightly. "Calm down flame brain. We don't know whether that guy is friend or foe right now. We need to be careful"

"He look's injured though. Maybe we should go down and see if he is alright ?" Lucy quipped.

Loke had his hands on his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, while I do share your sentiments Lucy, Gray is right. We need to be cautious approaching this stranger. He may very well be a threat."

Natsu jumped up excitedly. "Well what are we waiting on ? Let's go meet him !" He said laughing as he bolted down the hill.

Everyone else shook their heads at the Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Corax had stopped crying but sat hunched up against the tree with a blank look on his face in silence. The AI had sat down as well with her chest huddled up to her knees. While the events were still fresh within the both of them they found the quietness peaceful. This was until 5 figures approached them from a distance. Raising his head up in alarm Corax along with the AI prepared themselves for the worse. They were humans. There were two girls and 3 guys. They all had outlandish looks about them. One of the girls with ivory hair had begun to come closer.

Corax's face became contorted in terrified rage as he brought the arm cannon up. "S..Stay back !" He yelled shaking in fear.

"Hey !" A boy with spiky pink hair said as his fists started to ignite.

"N..Natsu !" A blond hair girl said getting a hold of one of his arms in an attempt to hold him back. A dark blue haired boy followed suit and grabbed the other arm.

Another spiky haired man with glasses seemed to look at Corax with concern in his eyes. Judging from the looks of him the man gauged that the boy had been through a lot to the point that it traumatized him.

The ivory hair girl put a hand to her chest with concern in her eyes as well. "It's okay, we won't hurt you. Are you injured ?" She asked in a gentle voice.

Corax eyed them for a bit before starting to relax slowly. He started to feel hazy as everything went black. The last thing he caught a glimpse of was the group running toward him and the ground in front of him.

* * *

A/N: As to answer some of the questions you may have, I intend to make Corax and Ma3a's relationship similar to that of Cortana and Master Chief. This takes place after the Eidolas arc. I know Corax seems a like he gets scared a lot but cut him some slack. You can't really blame him. Trust me he'll get braver later on. I'm building up towards that. I'm pretty sure most of you have more questions or critiques on how I could improve which are welcome by all means. Chapter 2 will be up when I get around to it. For now peace and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2: A problematic deduction

_**Chapter 2: A problematic deduction**_

Deep within the dark confounds of the Grimoire Heart Airship, two figures could be seen in a heated discussion.

"This is very troublesome." The darkened figure said as he sat perched on a black and red throne. "To think that Mirmir would be bested by that meddlesome Fairy Tail so quickly is unsettling in itself..."

"But alas my lord it wasn't the young mages who finished off the drake but a young man in strange black armor." The other mysterious figure said.

"Hoo, a stranger you say ? What kind of spells did he use ?" The dark guild master said rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

"In truth I don't really know what it was mi lord. It was a strange blue light. Strong enough to fell the drake in one hit. I've never seen anything like it before." The man said with fascination.

A white glint could be seen in the shadows as the dark lord let a cunning smile play on his face. "This is a very interesting development." He said chuckling darkly. "Azuma ! keep a watch on this boy. He could prove to be a valuable ally in the future."

The other man named Azuma bowed deeply. "Your will be done mi lord."

* * *

Fairy Tail's guild hall was bustling with activity as usual. Everyone then snapped their heads towards the door as the group of mages walked in. Most of them had curious looks on their faces when they saw the figure slung over Natsu's shoulder. A small wizened man that was the guild's master came up to greet the group.

"So I assume the mission went well then ?" He spoke.

"Yeah but you didn't say anything about a drake being the one that was terrorizing the people at the lake village Master Makarov !" Lucy whined as she waved her left arm frantically.

Makarov's eyes widened. " A drake ? I had no idea. They haven't been seen in ages. I wonder where it could have came from ?" He said pondering. He then noticed the young teen hanging over Natsu's shoulder. "Hmm, who's this ?" He said pointing.

"Oh just a guy we found while we were pursuing it. He's the one that actually finished it off." Gray said.

"More like he got in the way of me trying to finish it off with one of my super duper ultra whammy attacks." Natsu said huffing with cheeks puffed out.

"Oh please.." Gray snorted. " You were the first one to get trashed by the thing. If anything the new comer saved your ass." The blue haired boy said with a snake like smile.

A tick mark formed on Natsu's head as he turned around to confront the Ice Mage. "Say's the guy who's crappy crap make spells barely managed to do anything except tickle it !"

Everyone's sweat dropped as they could see the ensuing brawl that was about to take place. Over yonder a girl clad in silver armor and scarlet red hair could be seen walking towards the two in calm composure. She brought a fist down on both of their heads. Large lumps could be seen forming on them.

"Oh...god...the...pain." Natsu said clutching his head with small tears at the edges of his eyes.

"Hey to you too Erza." Gray said sarcastically.

"Knock it off." She said in a commanding voice. "I take it this is the man that's been causing a commotion ?" She said eying the unconscious dread head on Natsu's shoulder.

"Fraid he is." Makarov said smiling. "Oi oi, Lisanna if you would please take him upstairs to one of the bedrooms and tend to his wounds for me ?"

"Sure thing master." She said smiling. "Natsu give me a hand bringing him upstairs."

"Fine..." The dragon slayer said rubbing his head tenderly.

* * *

Lisanna had gently tucked the sleeping dread head in while Natsu stood in the door way with his arm's crossed.

"Wonder where he's from and what guild he's in ?" Natsu thought out loud.

Lisanna put a finger to her lips. "Shh, not so loud and yeah I'm pretty sure everyone will have their questions once he wakes up but for now I think it's best that we let him rest." She said winking at the fiery teen.

"Yeah, I gues-" Natsu was about to say before the sound of his name caught his attention.

"NATSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSU !" A small voice said as it came up the stairs. From the look of the thing it was a small blue cat with wings.

"Happy !" Natsu beamed as he brought the small furry creature into a hug.

"Y..You meanie" Happy said pouting. "Why didn't you take me along on your trip ?"

Natsu sighed softly. "Happy I told you, the guild master said that the mission might be dangerous, more dangerous than they usually are and I didn't want to risk you getting hurt." He said rubbing the cat's head.

Happy pushed himself lightly off the strong arms holding him and crossed his own. "Hmph ! You're acting as if I'm a weakling. I wouldn't have slowed you down you know." He said still not looking at his bigger friend.

Natsu chuckled. "Hey now, don't be that way. I promise I'll take you on the next few jobs I go on, kay ?"

The blue cat opened one eye. "Promise ?"

"Wouldn't break it for anything" Natsu said with a wide grin.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay !" The cat said flying in circles. "Oh hey ? There's some big fish down by the lake ! Want to go catch some !?" He said with star filled eyes.

"Hot damn ! You know it !" Natsu said breathing a tiny gout of flame out of his mouth.

"Shh !" Lisanna said seriously.

"Sorry..." Both boy and cat said quietly in unison.

Happy stopped for a moment and looked over at the boy sleeping on the bed. "Who's this ?" He said curiously.

Lisanna smiled. "Just someone we found. Hopefully when he wakes up he can tell us where he's from."

Natsu eyed the boy. "He looks really peaceful when he's asleep." He said thoughtfully.

Lisanna giggled before letting a coy smile play on her face. "Awww... Natsu... are you worried about him ? I'm sure the two of you would be great friends."

The pink haired boy blushed before crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks out. "I ain't worried about anything. I was just makin an observation !"

Happy tried to stifle a giggle. "But Natsu your face says otherwise."

"Grrr... whatever, let's just go." Natsu said grabbing his blue friend.

Lisanna smiled as she watched the two leave. She then heard something from her left. It was the boy. He was stirring in fitful sleep. Judging from his facial expression it must have been a terrible nightmare. Seeing the beads of sweat forming on him, she took a wet towel and wiped them away. _"What on earth could have happened for him to be in this condition ?" _She thought to herself and looking at the boy with worry on her features.

* * *

Corax had begun to stir before lazily opening his eyes. It had been several hours since he had been asleep. Slowly getting himself up to sitting position in the bed he put a hand to his head.

"Ugh... still having those nightmares." He said weakly. He noticed that his hoody was off and he was in his white t-shirt. He also noticed that the wound on his arm had been bandaged. Once again he found himself lost in thought, recalling what happened.

"_I killed that thing, whatever it was_." He said to himself. He then thought about the other events. "_It's all so crazy. First those soldiers and the doctor getting shot. Then I get sent here and then..."_ He bit his lip. It was a lot to take in. He was starting to feel like he had gone insane and that this was just some horrible, horrible illusion that he'd be dispelled from but he knew that this was all too real. He then heard a grumble. Looking to his right he saw the ivory haired girl from earlier on a chair sleeping on the edge of the bed. She looked peaceful in her sleep with her back gently rising up and down. A small smile began to creep up on his face.

"I guess she must have took care of me while I was out." He said smiling warmly. "I'm going to have to make sure I thank her when she's up."

He then got out of the bed. He looked around and found his shoes and hoody resting on a desk. Putting the two on he began to set out for the doorway. Before going out he took the covers and put them around the sleeping girl. Satisfied he headed for the stairs.

As he walked down he stopped and stared in wonder. There were people everywhere. Most of them were drinking while others either played cards or fought with one another. Something caught Corax's attention. He looked through the corner of his eye to see a girl waving at him and motioning for him to come over. She had ivory hair as well which was longer, so long that it reached down to her waists. Judging from her face and hair she was the other girl's sister. Corax then noticed that the whole guild was staring at him. He could feel a blush creep on his face as he averted his eyes and slowly made his way to one of the stools at the bar, finding the floor nice to look at it. That and he didn't want to meet the curious eyes looking at him.

Sitting down he looked up at the girl. Crystal clear blue eyes met brown. A serene smile made it's way on her face. "So I see that sleeping beauty is awake ! I'm Mirajane. What's your name ?" She said with genuine friendliness.

"C..Corax, Corax Vos" he said shyly.

"Hmm, that's a very strange name." Mirajane said.

"I get that a lot." Corax said knowingly. He then felt a hard slap on his back causing him to jump a little. Turning around nervously he saw a blue haired man with a mustache grinning toothily at him.

"Hey now sport ! Don't be so tense !" He laughed. He then extended a hand. "Name's Macao."

Corax rubbed his back before smiling and shaking the man's hand with a strong grip.

Macao's brows furrowed. "Hmm, you've got a strong grip. As to be expected of the man who took down a drake." He said in appraisal.

The brown skinned boy was about to say something until he felt a presence behind him. Looking back he was treated to the large frame of a man that was at least 6 feet tall. He had a hulking figure with muscles that looked like they could rip through metal like confetti. He wore a blue open vest with black pants and brown shoes. He had spiking ivory hair that gave him a berserker like appearance. Hard blue eyes with stitching on the corner of the left was set on the boy as if they were studying him. Corax felt intimidated as he was forced to recall the commander giving him a similar look. To Corax's immense surprise the man smiled warmly at him.

"Haha, put er there !" He said holding a fist out. "I'm Elfman."

Corax studied the man for a moment before smiling and bumping his fist.

Mirajane was smiling at the both of them. "He's my younger brother by the way and I believe you already met Lisanna ?"

"Yes, I wanted to thank her for taking care of me while I was knocked out." The boy said happily.

Elfman put a thunderous fist to his chest. " Anyone who could take down a drake in one hit is a man and any strong man is a friend of mine." He said proudly.

"Now now Elfman lets not go scaring him off." Another female voice said. It was a girl with long brown hair sitting on a table and from the looks of it she seemed to be drinking something out of a large keg.

Corax stared at her in wide eye stupor as he could faintly smell traces of alcohol. "I..Is that alcohol you're drinking ?" He said dumbly.

"Of course, what else would it be ?" She said as if he was suppose to know and that it was a common occurrence to drink that much alcohol let alone any liquid in one sitting.

"How are you still alive ?" Corax said deadpanning.

She laughed. "Haha, I've built up an immunity to it over the years so it takes me awhile to get drunk. Name's Cana...Cana Alberona, pleasure to mitcha." She said giving him a wink.

Corax was still perplexed by the brown haired girl but nodded. A boy with jet black hair came running towards him, beaming widely.

"HI ! MY NAME IS ROMEO AND I THINK YOU'RE SO COOL MR BLACK KNIGHT ! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH ? WHAT'S YOUR FAVORI-" He was about to say before a blond girl picked him up from the back of his shirt.

"Breathe...kay good, now calm down and introduce yourself like a normal human being." She said placing him back down. She turned around and smiled at Corax while giving a slight bow.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, how do you do ?"

"Can you really requip into Black Armor and shoot blue beams ? That's what Natsu told me !" Romeo said excitedly with stars in his eyes.

Macao laughed as he scooped the boy up. "He's my son."

Corax rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and looked at the younger boy. "Uh...I...guess ?" He said not sure what requip was and just assumed the boy was talking about the watch armor. A whir could be heard as a hologram came into view. It was the AI.

"The proper name for it is the **(RX4B Mark IV: Codename: Ranray)**. The AI spoke.

Everyones eyes widened as their mouths went agape.

"Holy crap, did you see that ?" One person said.

"It just talked ?" Another said..

"So what exactly is that thing Corax ?" Mirajane said studying the AI in awe.

The AI scoffed in annoyance. "This thing has a name." She said crossing her arms. "I have been designated as MA3A X97D but you can just call me Ma3a for short."

"So are you a spirit of some kind ?" Lucy asked.

Ma3a sighed. "Something like that."

"So that's your name huh ?" Corax said looking at the AI.

"Yep, and looks like you're stuck with me for awhile kiddo." She said smiling slightly.

Corax let a small smile of his own cross his face. "Heh...well that won't be a problem. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now...thank you."

Ma3a's eyebrows raised before she laughed softly. "Hey now, I was just doing what I thought was best at the time, no need to thank me." She said. A quizzical look began to adorn her face. "I don't mean any of offense by this but I assume you people don't interact with technology at all ?" She said scanning the room for an answer.

Macao spoke up. "While technology isn't foreign to us. We've just never seen anything as advance as you."

"I see so your technology is primitive at best ?" She said without thinking.

Macao dropped his head. "Eh... well that's one way you could put it."

The AI rubbed the back of her head. "Hah, sorry. Kavita always said I had a way of speaking my mind, forgive me." She said innocently.

Mirajane giggled. "Well if anything, most of our technology is powered by magic."

"Magic !?" Corax said with eyes lit up in curious wonder. "Like real magic ? The stuff in books and such ?" He said leaning into the girl.

Mirajane leaned back with her hands in front of her and nodded.

Corax blushed in embarrassment as he realized what he was doing. "Sorry..." He said sitting back down into the stool.

Mirajane shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm guessing you don't have magic where you come from." She asked curiously.

Corax seemed to pause for a moment as if contemplating something. All the happiness seem to leave him as his facial expression turned grim. He looked like he was struggling with something. With a look of concern, Mirajane was about to press him for more questions when the sound of a yell rung out from the doorway.

"Oi Oi ! So you're finally up !" A pink haired boy said as he came running up to meet the dread head. A blue flying cat carrying a fish that probably weighed as much as it did was in tow behind him. "My name's Natsu and you seem super strong, fight me !" He said with a toothy grin as his fist lit up with flame.

"Uh...?" Corax said paling.

"Natsu he'd flatten your ass. Stop trying to pick fights with people stronger than you." A dark blue haired boy said. He then waved. "Yo, I'm Gray Fullbuster."

Corax nodded and was about to greet him before Natsu cut him off.

"Like you'd last any longer snow job. Only thing you could do is throw snowballs at him with your crap make spells." He said with a reptilian like grin.

"... HUH !" Gray said as a tick mark formed over his head. "Your shitty flames probably wouldn't even faze him, just like how they didn't with the drake !" Both boy's foreheads were together now.

"Gray ! Natsu!" Another voice yelled out. It was a scarlet haired girl. The two boys went pale and seemed to shudder under her glower.

"Were you two fighting again when I specifically told you not to ? Especially in front of a guest ?" She said narrowly.

Both boy's slung an arm around another as their faces seem to contort into a funny expression. There mouths went into an x like shape. The sight was odd.

"Nope, not at all. Me and snow jo- I mean Gray were just having a friendly discussion about our new friend here, right Gray ?"

"Aye, no problems here." He said doing his best to lie least he suffer the wrath of the armored red head.

Corax looked at the scene with eye brows furrowed before laughing softly.

"You're a pretty cute kid when you laugh." A man with funny looking golden brown hair said.

Corax blinked a few times before blushing shyly.

"That's my partner Wakaba" Macao said.

Wakaba gave a nod. "Nice to meet you."

The red head smiled professionally as she turned towards the new comer. She extended a hand. "Erza...Erza Scarlet." She said. "You said your name was Corax, no ?"

He took her hand and nodded. Everyone got quiet as some of the guild members cleared the way for a little girl. She had blue hair tied up in pigtails. She wore a blue and yellow dress with a white bow tie in the middle. Her brown eyes stared curiously at the the dread head. She averted her eyes when she caught his gaze onto hers. A white cat, similar to the blue one was hovering above her.

"Oh, come on Wendy. You have got to get over this shyness of yours." The white cat said berating her.

Lucy came up behind her and guided her to him. "It's okay Wendy he won't bite." She said reassuringly.

The girl stopped a few feet away from him. She looked at him before averting her eyes again.

Corax raised an eyebrow as he thought to himself. _"This little girl seems more shy than I am at times." _

Wendy cleared her throat before talking. " H...Hi m...my name is W..Wendy. I..I just w...wanted to t...thank you for h..helping my friends." She said in a shaky soft tone. She closed her eyes when she saw him reaching out with a hand. She felt something on the top of her head. She looked up at him to see a warm smile plastered on his face.

"Well I didn't do anything really but it's no problem though." He said gently.

Wendy mirrored his smile.

Corax then stopped rubbing her head as his face went back to it's glum look. The thoughts of what transpired wouldn't leave his thoughts. Wendy and her exceed friend Carla looked at him with concern. "What's wrong ?" The pig tailed girl asked.

"Something seems to be troubling you lad. Want to tell us from the beginning what happened and how you got here ?" Makarov said coming from behind a group of people.

Corax's expression hardened as he sighed. "Well as you can obviously tell, I'm not from here. I come from a place that's way different than this. While it's safer there, we still have wars and other worldly problems."

Erza's face grew serious. "Hmm wars you say ? I can't say that we have had wars here since guild wars are forbidden with the exception of dark guilds but what of these worldly problems you speak of ?" She asked.

Corax shook his head. "The list is too long and it would make this longer than it needs to be." He rubbed his eyes with his fingers before placing his chin on both hands. "This all happened so fast. First I was on my way home to go somewhere with a friend then next thing you know a woman comes running out of the woods with a wounded leg and soldiers after her. She got shot trying to protect me from a bullet that was intended for me. She does some weird thing to this watch and next thing you know I'm here. Then..." He said straining to get the last words out. He balled up his fist tightly as gritted his teeth angrily. Everyone including Ma3a looked at him worriedly.

His face darkened. "I'm sorry... I think I want to be alone for awhile." He said getting up slowly and heading towards the outside.

"H..Hey ? Hold on a sec-" Natsu said before he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Makarov on one of the stools.

Shaking his head he spoke. "Let him clear his head for the time being." He then looked to Erza. "Erza if you would please ? I think he could relate to you in this kind of situation more than anyone."

Erza nodded. "Right, I'll see what I can do." She said heading out the door.

* * *

It was about noon. Corax could see people walking about. He found a bench to sit himself on. The wind was gently blowing his locks. He noticed that people were stopping to stare at him and Ma3a before walking off and whispering to themselves.

He stared at the ground blankly. "Ma3a... do you think there's a way for you to replicate that portal and somehow send us back ?" He said turning towards the AI.

Ma3a looked at him sorrowfully and shook her head. "I'm sorry tiger. Whatever Kavita did wiped the program from my database."

Corax sulked even deeper. "Oh.." He said simply.

"Listen, Kavita doesn't do things without reason. Whatever the reason was, it was enough to warrant the deletion of it. She was hell bent on not letting the government get a hold of me." Ma3a said.

"Why didn't she want the government having possession of you ?" Corax asked curiously.

Ma3a hesitated for a moment. "Kavita wasn't really clear but she told me about visions and what would happen if the government completed the project." The AI seem to visibly shudder. "She said that in the vision she saw monsters, monsters who overwhelmed the planet and turned them into disfigured horrors." She sighed. "As I said though, they were just visions but now that we're here, it seems that likely hood has been avoided since I'm the essential piece needed for the project. We won't even have to worry about the government finding us. According to my calculations they have no way of tracking our location or replicating a portal to get them here."

"But don't they have other pieces of the project in their possession ?" Corax interjected.

Ma3a nodded. " Yes but without me they have no way of studying the Marker or utilizing the R.I.G's further." A serious look now came on her face. "The fact still remains...we're stuck here. Probably for eternity."

Corax had a defeated look on his face. He then sighed softly. "Ma3a ?"

"Hmm ?" She said

"Thank you... thank you for everything you've done so far. I know I've said it once already but I wanted to say it again" He said looking at her.

Ma3a blinked a couple of times before smiling sadly. "I'm really sorry for everything that's happened to you Corax. It can't be an easy feeling knowing that you're going to be away from your home forever."

"Yeah.." He said with a miserable smile.

Seeing where the conversation was headed she decided to try her best to cheer him up. "Listen kiddo... I know it's a long shot but I promise you I'll find a way to get you home. For now I'm going to do everything in my power to safeguard you while we're in this world. It's the least I can do to repay you for the trouble Kavita and me caused you." She said as a lock of hair hid her face.

Corax was astonished for a moment. "You know something Ma3a ? It's amazing at how human you are." He said resting his head on his palm and smiling. "I'd appreciate that though. Please take care of me."

The AI looked at him for a few moments before beaming at him. "It's a promise !"

The two stood there looking off into the clouds with content looks on their faces. Even though they knew each other for a short amount of time they had formed a close bond. Most people would find their relationship odd but the AI thought on a human level. She also saved his life so that was more than enough for him to treat her as a close friend rather than some unthinking computer. The two caught a glimpse of someone walking in the distance. It was Erza.

"There you are." She said with a genuine smile. "You walked pretty far you know ?" She said chastising him softly.

Corax rubbed the back of his neck and laughed heartily. "Yeah... I was so out of it that I just let my feet take me along."

She chuckled. "Mind if I sit down."

"No ! not at all." He said scooting over.

The wind was blowing their hair as they both looked up at the sky with smiles on their faces. Erza broke the silence.

"The guild master told me that you're the one who killed the drake."

Corax looked away. "Yeah..."

She frowned while looking at him. "I know what it's like to kill someone and trust me... the feeling doesn't go away over night."

"You killed someone ?" Both Ma3a and Corax asked in shocked unison.

Erza's face darkened. "It..it was a good friend of mine...I"

Ma3a interjected. "It's okay my dear you don't have to tell us anymore, we understand."

Corax smiled inwardly. It was nice to have someone who understood where you were coming from. He then felt strong hands grab onto his arm and yank him. The red head had brought the side of his head to hers. The color of rose could be seen on his nose.

"You're among friends here so don't be afraid to lean on our shoulders whenever you need something." She said softly.

"Y..Yeah I will." Corax stammered.

She let go of him and stared before a cheeky smile made it's way on her face. "Corax...do you think you can do me a favor ?"

The boy blinked. "Uh...sure ?"

"Call me big sis for now on kay ?" She said excitedly.

Corax deadpanned. "Uh...?" He responded.

The area around Erza seem to darken as it seemed like she was looming over him. "Call...me...big...sister...for...now...on o.k.a.y ?" She said menacingly.

Corax's sweat dropped as he laughed uneasily. "Um...okay ?"

Quicker than a flash of light the red haired teen returned to her normal self. "Good !" She said patting him on the shoulder happily. She then grabbed his hand. "Come on. Lets go back to the guild."

"Whoa whoa, take it easy !." Corax said in vein as he was dragged along.

Ma3a smiled motherly at the two. _"Seems he's in good company now."_

* * *

The two walked back to the guild to find chairs and tables being thrown around. Corax and Ma3a watched in amusement at the display while Erza could feel her composure wanning.

"I'm guessing this is a common occurrence." Corax said pointing over.

A tick mark was forming on Erza's head as she was rubbing a spot on her temple. "Yes... a very annoying occurrence." She said as she stomped over. Ma3a's and Corax's sweat dropped.

"Hey, you're back !" Mirajane said waving the boy over.

He smiled and went over to sit down. He noticed Makarov at her side as well.

"So, you feeling any better now sonny ?" He asked.

"For the most part, yeah." Corax replied.

"I'm glad you're feeling better ! Oh hey look...there's Lisanna." Mirajane said looking over.

Corax snapped his head towards the direction she was looking in. The shorter haired girl walked over and sat down.

"So I see you're finally on your feet." She said with a bright smile.

"Yeah...um thanks for taking care of me. I really appreciate it." He said thankfully.

She chucled a bit and waved it off. "It was no problem. I was just glad to help." She said. "I'm Lisanna."

"Corax" He replied.

"Nice to meet you. Everyone already filled me in on what happened." She eyed him for a bit. "You're okay now right ?" She said with slight concern.

Corax nodded. "I'm fine, don't worry."

She smiled once more. "Glad to hear it."

Corax then turned over to Ma3a. "Hey Ma3a can I ask you something ?"

"Sure killer, what's on your mind ?" She said giving the boy her undivided attention.

"I want you to show me how to use the Ranray." He said standing up and focusing on her intensively.

Ma3a eyed the boy for a moment before a mischievous grin made it's way on her face as she cackled darkly. "I thought you'd never ask."

Corax's sweat dropped as he paled. "Uh...you okay there Ma3a ?"

She smiled sweetly. "Oh !? I'm fine, never better. Why do you ask ?" She said innocently.

"Right...then." Corax then turned to Makarov. "Um..Master Makarov sir ?"

"Just Master Makarov is fine. What is it lad ?" He asked.

"Is there an area around here that we can use for practicing ?" The boy questioned.

"There is. Come along now, I'll show you." He said hopping down from his spot and began walking towards the door with the black hoody boy in tow.

"Mind if we tag along as well ?" Cana piped up.

Corax turned around and was greeted by many excited and curious faces. "Hmm...why not ?"

* * *

The entire guild made their way to a large clearing. Lush green grass could be seen gently waving back and forth as the wind blew softly around the area. Most people had found a couple of stumps to sit on while the rest either sat in the grass or stood up.

Corax was getting nervous. For starters, he wasn't use to this kind of limelight or attention. Second, he had no idea how this suit functioned or worked. He may have gotten himself way over his head with his request to learn how to use the **R.I.G**. Ma3a sensing his tension decided to calm him down.

"Just relax. You're in good hands." She said reassuringly.

"That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to learn how to use this thing." Corax said sarcastically.

Ma3a shook her head. "Don't worry, it won't be as hard as it looks." She then became serious. "Now relax your body. I'm going to start the armor boot up sequence." A multitude of numbers began appearing around the AI as her eyes glowed a bright yellow. "Boot up sequence engaged. Armor digitizing subroutine initialized." Everyone watched in awe as the black armor with glowing yellow slits began to form around the brown skinned boy. As the base finished, everyone could see the folds of the helm form on his head.

"AWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESUM !" Romeo, Happy and Natsu screamed with star filled eyes and their tongues making a weird zig zag shape.

"Amazing." Both Wendy and Carla said in wonder.

"Erza it's like your requip." Lucy said in fascination.

"Indeed." She said with a hand on her chin."

"It's armor fit for a man !" Elfman exclaimed proudly.

"That's so cool ! I can't wait to see what he can do !" Lisanna exclaimed excitedly.

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure it will be interesting." Cana said watching intentively.

"Yeah." Gray said nodding.

"Shh, it looks like they're about to begin." Mirajane said shushing the large group.

"Okay, so what now ?" Corax's modulated voice spoke.

"Hmm.." Ma3a said contemplating. "I think we'll try out your Kinesis Module first.

From underneath the helmet, Corax lifted an eyebrow. "Kinesis Module ?" He asked perplexed as the AI pointed at the turret looking tube like object on his right wrist.

Ma3a nodded. "Yes, the **Kinesis Module** or, **(G.R.I.P)** is a tool that can grab most solid objects and launch them at the target location."

"Neato !" Corax said before finding a large rock embedded in the ground. "Can the module pick up heavy objects like that rock ?" The boy said staring at it quizzically.

"It sure can, give it a try." Ma3a encouraged.

Somehow Corax by some unknown means managed to synchronize with Ma3a perfectly. So it wasn't too much of a surprise to him that he was able to activate the module on his own. Putting his hand on his right arm, he had begun to aim the tether at the rock. Once he felt the the tether latch on he lifted it slowly.

"Okay applying 50% torque now" Ma3a said. Everyones eyes widened as the rock was lifted further off the ground.

"N...No way, he can use telekinesis ?" Erza said in disbelief.

"I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised myself. Telepathy is a rare magic." Makarov said stroking his beard.

Mirajane shook her head. "No, it's not magic. It's technology."

Everyone looked at the older Strauss sister. "What ?" Lucy said.

"Corax doesn't use magic. He utilizes technology. He told me himself. Where he comes from, magic doesn't exist." She said studying the boy in fascination.

"Well regardless, you got to admit... it's pretty bitchin." Cana said with a sly grin.

"I'll say. This is getting me pumped !" Natsu said smacking both his fists together.

Corax was holding the rock steadily in the air. "Alright Ma3a now what ?"

"I want you to throw it." She said simply.

The boy hesitated for a bit. "You sure ?" He asked.

Ma3a gave him a smile. " I'm positive. I want to test the kick back of the module. This will also help you get use to it so you can adjust when need be."

Nodding the boy did as he was told as he lowered the rock and his arm down in an arc. Nothing could have prepared him for the force he felt as he fired the rock off. He was immediately blown off his feet as he sailed backwards into the air.

"C...Corax !" Lisanna yelped.

"Kuuh...SHIT !" Erza cursed inwardly and was about to go after him before Makarov stopped her. He shook his head.

Thinking quickly Corax called out to his AI partner. "M...Ma3a !?"

"RIGHT ! ON IT !" She yelled through the wind. " Gravity Well engaged." She said as the boy's feet slammed roughly against the ground. He slid for a bit before jamming his fists into the ground to stop the sliding indefinitely.

Faint modulated breathing could be heard coming from the boy as he stood himself upright.

"Are you unharmed ?" Ma3a said in genuine concern.

Corax nodded while laughing. "Yeah, I'm fine. That was actually kind of fun. Can we try it again ? I want to get use to the kick back ?"

She nodded "Very well then." They found some more rocks and the boy practiced lifting them up and throwing them. He was getting use to the kick back a little bit. It would still be some time before he got the point where he wouldn't be flung off his feet from the launch.

"Well I think that's enough practice with the Kinesis Module." Ma3a said. "Now lets try out the Stasis Field."

"Hmm... sounds interesting, care to give me a run down on that ?" Corax asked.

"Certainly." Ma3a said as she begun to bring him up to snuff. " The **TD3 Phalanx Stasis Module** is a supplementary accoutrement to your R.I.G suit capable of slowing down organic and inorganic targets. Note that the stasis effect lasts only for a few moments so it's best that you deal with your target during that time frame."

"Okay !" He said eying the piece of tech on his left arm. The object was rectangular in shape and was black with yellow slit like openings. There was a small opening on the front of it which looked to be the firing chamber. The quantum energy powering the device could be seen glowing from within. He was right handed so it would probably take some getting use to before he could fire the thing accurately from his left. Corax then noticed a lizard wondering around the area. It was about the size of a dog. Looking from the lizard to the AI, he sported a puzzled look.

"Um Ma3a ? You said this thing just slows things down right ?" He asked.

"Yes ? Why ?" She said.

"Well I wanted to test it out on that lizard over there. It won't kill it will it ?"

Ma3a sighed softly. "Not at all, it's perfectly safe. Go ahead and give it a try."

"Alright !" He said as he aimed the Stasis Module. It felt a little weird aiming with his left arm but once he felt like he had a bead on the reptile he left a shot go off. A blue ball of energy shot out as it flew past the lizard and into a tree. The whole entire tree was covered in blue energy. The lizard seeing that it was being attacked started to break into hasty retreat to safety. Corax then got off another shot this time hitting his mark. The reptile slowed down to a snail's pace as it struggled to move.

Everyone in the background gasped.

"U..Unreal, he can slow down time too ?" Elfman said in shock.

"What's with that armor of his ?" Gray said in astonishment.

Macao had his arms crossed as he looked at the scene with interest. "Master Makarov... that boy...he's displaying S-Class mage abilities."

Makarov stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Yes, I can see that he has potential. I'm thinking about sending him on that job with Natsu's group tomorrow."

Macao's eyes widened. "Sir !? While I also agree that the boy has a lot of potential, he's still a greenhorn. You can't just send him on a job. He's way too inexperienced."

The old man looked at Macao through one eye. "I'm aware of your concerns Macao but this might be beneficial to him. Besides he will have a group of powerful mages with him should he get into trouble."

Macao sighed. " I trust in your judgment then guild master."

Once the effect wore off, the lizard scrambled back into the woods out of sight. Corax exhaled deeply as he stared out into the clouds. _"Hmm, making good progress so far... " _He thought to himself He started to think about his family and friends. _"Wonder what my mom and little brother are up ? They're probably worried sick about me not to mention Robert and his parents as well." _He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of a voice yelling at him. It was Ma3a.

"Earth to Corax ? You spaced out on me for a second."

Smacking both cheeks with his hand, he smiled reassuringly. "Sorry just thinking a bit. What else have you got for me ?" He said ready for anything the AI could throw at him.

"Now we're going to test out your jump jets." Ma3a said happily.

Corax's face paled. "Uh..jump jets ?"

"Oh relax, you'll be fine. At least we're not being chased this time."

Corax surrendered. "Fine."

"Alright here it goes. Plasma thrusters primed. Jump Jets activated." Ma3a said.

Slowly Corax began to lift off the ground with white hot plasma scorching the ground below him. "W...Whoa !" He said as he could feel his heart beat rapidly.

"Clam down, you'll be alright. Just ascend a little at a time." Ma3a encouraged.

"R..Right." He said nervously. He had begun to go higher off the ground. Trusting in the AI he allowed himself to relax. Slowly he was beginning to enjoy it. As he moved around the air more freely and less restrictively he picked up speed. What turned out as a quiet rounds in the air soon turned into bellows of laughter and loud woops.

"Look everyone, I'm flying, I'm flying !" The boy exclaimed happily.

Romeo was jumping up and down like a bag of ferrets on crack. Carla and Happy flew up to join in on the dread head's fun.

"See, flying isn't so bad now is it ?" Happy said grinning toothily at Corax.

"Not at all !" Corax said chuckling.

Carla watched the two converse as a peaceful smile adorned her features. Everyone else was down below watching with cheerful faces as the two exceeds and armored boy flew in formation.

"Do a barrel roll !" Happy quipped.

Corax's face deadpanned as he thought to himself. _"Now where have I heard that from ?"_ Once they were done they all landed on the ground safely.

"Well now that the flying is out of the way it's time for the last bit practice before we're done." Ma3a said.

"I think I might know what it is." Corax said knowingly.

"Well since it's getting late I thought I'd cut it short." She said as she began typing numbers on a cyber like spreadsheet. "We're going to fire off your **Plasmid Cannon**."

"Okay, I'm ready !" Corax said as the familiar black cannon formed on his right arm.

"Awesome, now we get to see him fire off that blue shot again." Natsu said in anticipation.

"Alright Corax, whenever you're ready." The AI said.

The boy nodded as he got himself into a stance. Putting his left arm on his right. He aimed in an arc at the sky. Once again the boy was unprepared for the shot that fired off. A cyan blast about the size of the tallest trees in the woods flew up into the clouds. Screams and grunts could be heard as people shielded their faces from the blast. Once everything settled down everyone looked up at the clouds to see them parted. Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their head as their mouths opened and closed. They stared from the clouds to Corax. The boy looked at his arm cannon then to them. His helmet disengaged.

Ma3a was the first to speak. "Eh...guess I should've have lowered the power a bit.

"Ya think ?" Corax said slightly annoyed. He then heard his stomach growl. Blushing he rubbed the back of his neck. "Eh, guess I"m a little hungry. I haven't eaten anything all day."

Giggling Mirajane looked at everyone. "Well it's getting late. Let's go back and eat." Everyone agreed loudly before setting off for the guild.

* * *

Back at the guild everyone was eating and conversing with each other happily with the boy being the talk of the table. Once everyone was done, most of the guild left for their homes. Makarov seeing that the boy didn't have anywhere else to stay decided to let him stay the night in the guild and use one of the spare beads upstairs until arrangements could be made.

"There's spare covers in the closet if you need them." Lisanna said turning off the light.

"Thanks." Corax said smiling.

As she turned to walk out she stopped for a moment before looking at him. A serene smile was on her face. "Corax that was really amazing what you did today."

Corax blushed bashfully. "Ah it was nothing really."

She giggled. "You're really interesting. Well...good night, sweet dreams."

"Night Lisanna." He said before the door closed.

As he was about to close his eyes and sleep, the light from the AI came into the view. An impish grin on her face.

Corax gave her a flat look. "What ?" He asked.

"Ohhhhhhh nothing." She said sweetly. "I was just thinking about you and you're new girlfriend." She said in a sing song tone.

Corax blushed furiously as he made a shark like face. "SHE AINT MY GIRLFRIEND !"

"Ahahahahahaha !" Ma3a snorted. "I was just teasing you, you silly."

Corax mumbled something unintelligible. Before turning over.

Ma3a was laid out on her stomach with her legs kicking up and down. "You know, today didn't turn out so bad." She said smiling at the boy motherly.

"I agree." He said mirroring her warm smile.

"Good night tiger."

"Night Ma3a." As the AI disappeared from view, Corax crossed both arms behind his head as he stared out the window. _"I know you're worried mother but I promise I'm doing okay. I'll try to find a way back to you eventually. I just hope you don't worry yourself to death about me."_ He then smiled as he let himself drift off into the dream scape.

* * *

A/N: Meh, I think I did okay with is chapter but ultimately that isn't up for me to decide. Fair warning now, I do chapters slowly. I want to make sure that a lot of attention and detail goes into the things I make. After all quality over quanity. Thanks and if you got this far, stay tuned for chappy 3 :D.

Jet~


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble at home front

_**Chapter 3: Trouble at home front**_

_ "N...no way...I'm back home ?" Corax said in disbelief as he looked around to find himself back in his neighborhood. Instinctively his eyes went towards his right arm to find the watch that was latched to his wrist missing. "Gone...? But how ? Ugh..." He said holding his head. "Why can't I remember anything about being transported back here ? Ma3a said it was impossible..." Something wasn't right. The AI had made it painfully clear that there was no way to make another portal back to their world since everything regarding that was deleted from her memory banks. "Something definitely isn't right here. Ma3a is missing and I have no recollection of what happened during that time frame. I must have been brought here by some other means." He sighed. "Well whatever the case is, I'm back here... here at my home. Home to my normal life again." He stopped for a moment as a frown made it's way on his face. The guild had came to mind. Their smiling, welcoming faces, their extraordinary use of magic and the atmosphere that they all seemed to give off. Did he at least say goodbye to them before he left ? Why couldn't he remember anything ? Then there was Ma3a. What on earth happened to her ? Why was the watch gone ? Even though he knew her for a short time, she was the one he was closet to the most. An uncomfortable emptiness settled within him. "I thought I'd be happy once I finally returned...so why ? Why am I feeling like this !" He said in a pained tone as he clutched the black fabric of his hoody. He shook his head as his eyes hardened. "No...this is what I wanted ! I'm back home and I can finally see my mother and baby brother along with my friends !" He declared as he set off for his house only stopping briefly to look up at the sky. "Farewell..." He said softly._

* * *

_ There he was, at this familiar red brick laden abode that he was so use to returning to. His hands begun to shake uncontrollably as he reached for the nob. "There's no telling how long I've been gone since Fiore time is different from ours. What will I say ? How is she going to react ?" He was getting deathly nervous as beads of sweat begun to form around his forehead. "Shit !" He cursed inwardly. "I knew I should have walked slower so I could prepare myself for this." He gulped as he gently twisted the nob. _

_As he walked inside he saw his mother at the stove cooking with an impassive look on her face. His little brother was watching TV. Both didn't seem to notice him walk in the door. An awkward smile made it's way on his face as he watched his mother make her way over towards the fridge. _

_She froze as soon as she took notice of him. Her eyes began to twitch in an unhealthy manner. Her mouth opened and closed as she looked at the figure in front of her._

_"H...Hi mum." The boy whispered._

_Small pockets of water could seen forming on the edges of her eyes as she stared at her son. "C...Corax is that really you ?" She said in disbelief._

_"Yeah... I'm back..." He said not letting the smile leave his face. "Did I make you worry ?" He was contemplating on what his mother would do next and he'd by lying if he wasn't a little scared. _

_The woman immediately rushed over and embraced him in a tight hug. Corax's eyes went wide as the woman holding him shook and sobbed. "T..Thank..goodness y..you're alright." She choked._

_His lips began to quiver as tears made there way down his face. "I missed you so much mom..." He said as he held the older woman close. _

_"Big brother !" A small boy with braids screamed as he ran over and joined in on the warm moment._

_Corax smiled at his younger brother through teary eyes. "Hey there Kaiden." He said in a soft voice._

_The smaller boy looked up through tear filled eyes. "Are you really back !? I was so lonely...I thought...I thought I'd never see you again." The boy said has he began to sob uncontrollably._

_Corax smiled brightly as he knelt down and patted the younger boy's head. "Hey now, I'm here now...here for good. Big brother isn't going anywhere so dry those tears away."_

_Kaiden wiped his eyes and looked at Corax hesitantly. "P...Promise ?"_

_Corax smiled even wider. "Promise." The two boys then embraced one another. Luna in the background wiped a tear away as she smiled at her two sons._

* * *

_They all sat at the dinner table quietly with smiles on their faces. Corax kept stealing glances over at his mother to see if she would say anything about his absence but she just sat there enjoying her meal._

_Hesitantly, the boy spoke up. "So... mom ? You're not mad at me or anything are you ?"_

_Luna stopped cutting her pork for a second to look up at the boy with a sarcastic grin that betrayed the clear anger in her voice. "Of course I am ! Furious as hell at you. Where the hell have you been all this time ? We had the police out looking for you not to mention that you worried the rest of the family including Roberts !"_

_He averted his eyes as he found a spot on the floor to look at. "Oh...well it's kind of a long story. A lot of things happened." A discomforting look could be seen on his face._

_Luna looked at her son with concern before shaking her head and sighing. "You look tired so why don't you go shower up and head off to bed ? You can tell me first thing in the morning."_

_He looked at his mother for a few moments before smiling contently and nodding. "Sorry for making all of you worry mum." He said genuinely. _

_The mother pointed her utensil at him. "You're not off the hook though, I mean it. I want to know the full story of what happened tomorrow."_

_"You will, I promise." He said._

_"Good, now off with you and into the shower." She said shooing him._

* * *

_ Corax sat in the shower with one hand resting on the tiles. He let the water rush down his face. He couldn't get Earthland off his mind. Why couldn't he ? He was here back at home but somehow he felt out of place. _

_Lisanna came into mind as he pictured her smiling at him warmly. "I like you. Please treat me kindly...kay ?" Her girlish giggle could be heard shortly after. He blushed at the thought. _

_Ma3a came into view next. "I'll take care of you. You don't have to worry about anything anymore, I promise. I'll find a way to get you home so for now...cheer up for me, hmm ?" She said beaming at him with one of her usual smiles._

_Everyone else could be seen smiling, yelling his name and waving. _

_The dread head had an unreadable expression as the water ran over his face. He growled in annoyance as he turned off the shower. _

_"Damn it..." He said quietly._

* * *

_A full moon was out as it illuminated Corax's bed. He had one arm slung over the back of his head as the other rested on his chest. He stared at the ceiling, unable to sleep._

_"It's funny... here I was starting to adjust to their world and all of a sudden I'm back here." He said to himself. "But why, how ?" He turned himself over and stared into the wall. A weird sound and bright light could be seen emanating from outside his cracked door. "Hmm... maybe mom couldn't sleep as well." _

_The noise got louder and the light got brighter. Curiously he got out of bed to see what it was exactly. He opened his door and went into the living room to see that door to outside was wide open. His eyes narrowed as he slowly made his way to the door cautiously. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he took in the view. There in the center of the neighborhood was a monolithic structure. It had odd designs and an even more other worldly shape. Naked people assumed to be the neighborhood's residence were in front of it worshiping it. Corax could only stare dumbly at the sight. He looked apprehensively at the figure approaching him. The figure came into view and nothing could have prepared the poor boy's eyes for what he saw next. There standing in front of him was the familiar ivory haired girl in all of her glory with a hand outstretched. Corax tried to say something but the words got chocked back into his throat. He was blushing furiously._

_A large smile crept up on her face as she stared at him with lidded eyes. "Corax... come join us. Join us and make us whole."_

_Something about her smile made him uncomfortable. "Make...us whole ? W...What are you talking about ? What the hell is going on and why are you here not to mention naked !?" He said with a bit of fright evident in his voice._

_She laughed softly as she stepped closer. Corax tried to back away but she was already too close. She pressed her chest to his as she leaned dangerously close to him. This pushed him beyond his comfort zone._

_"L...Lisanna y..you're scaring me, s...stop this." He said in a shaky voice._

_She put a finger to his lip, shushing him immediately. "There's no need for words. Just relax and let go, let it all go." She began kissing his neck tenderly as he watched on in stunned silence. He could feel her sucking on the nape of his neck as well. He gritted his teeth as he took both of her shoulders and shoved her back roughly._

_"Just stop ! JUST FUCKING STOP !" He snarled. "Why are you doing all of this !? Just what in the fuck is going on here !?" He said exasperatedly._

_Lisanna began to adorn a dark look that sent shivers down his spine. "Why...why won't you make us whole ?"_

_He couldn't say anything but look at her in stupor. People at the large object who seemingly ignored them until now began approaching them as well. Corax could see his little brother within the large mob. "Make us whole, make us whole." The seemed to chant like a mantra._

_"Make us whole, make us whole m...make US WHOLE, MAKE US...ARRRGH ! ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAR !" An inhuman roar escaped Lisanna's mouth as her face began to contort into a grotesque shape. The sounds of snapping bones could be heard as her body seem to to twist and bend at odd angles. The sound of flesh being torn could be heard as horrid protrusions began forming out of the various wounds through out her body. Her chest cavity ruptured as her entrails spilled out from her stomach. Tiny hands could be seen sprouting from her abdomen._

_Corax's mind seemed to turn off as he stared at the creature in front of him. The creature brought back a misshapen arm as a white pointed bone like object formed in it's palm. Corax was immediately thrown back into reality as he pushed the creature away from him and began sprinting in the opposite direction. He could hear the inhuman roars again as he chanced a glance back. More of the once human people began to mutate into the horrendous form that Lisanna took. He gasped in horror as he turned around and closed his eyes. He'd sprint as hard as he could. Hopefully he could lose them._

_The sound of flesh being pierced could be heard. Corax stopped as it seemed he was frozen in place. His vision blurred as he could see a white object buried in his chest. Blood began trickling down his lips. He couldn't even scream. The blade had missed his heart but the mind numbing and crippling pain would prevent him from moving. He managed to look up to see the mutated visage of his mother. Her disfigured face seem to smile at him before baring rows of sharp teeth. The last image he saw were those said teeth lunging forward at him._

* * *

The dread head immediately shot out of bed with a small scream. He was sweating horribly as he breathed in and out rapidly. His heart was racing like mad. He begun touching his face. The bite seemed so real but there was nothing there.

Ma3a immediately blipped on. "Corax ! What is it, what's the matter !?" She said on alert.

"I...It was only a nightmare." He said exasperatedly. He held his head as he tried to calm himself. " _That shit felt so real...Jesus...that nightmare was probably the worst one yet." _

Ma3a sighed in relief. "Oh golly kid...don't scare me like that. I thought something may have happened."

Reluctantly he got himself up. He'd try not to let the nightmare have an affect on his day. As he came out of the room he noticed three people on his left. It was Lisanna, Wendy and Carla. All three took notice and smiled at him.

"Corax-san !" Wendy said waving and trotting over with her exceed right behind her.

"Good morning there sleepy head !" Lisanna greeted.

Corax had a look of up most horror as he screamed and fell back on his bottom. The image of Lisanna's mutated form came into view again. He grabbed his head as if he was in pain with his eyes shut tight.

The three girls including the AI had startled looks on their faces as they ran over.

"C...Corax what's wrong !? Are you alright ? Talk to me !" Lisanna said frantically.

"Y..You're trembling..." Wendy said worriedly.

"Come on big guy you're okay now, tell us what's wrong ?" Carla said soothingly.

_" What the hell is up with this abnormal brain activity ?" _ Ma3a said eying the boy nervously.

All three managed to get him on his feet. He opened his eyes and regarded the trio. He was still trembling slightly. "I...I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream was all...I'm fine now."

Lisanna stepped in a little closer and put a hand on his chest with concern clear in her eyes.

He gently placed a hand on top of hers. "I'm fine, really." He said trying to reassure her."

"Really ?" She said with pleading eyes.

He nodded and tried to smile as brightly as he could. The two had then realized how close they were to each other and quickly backed off. Blushing madly.

"Sorry !" They both said in unison.

The other three blinked at the scene. Wendy giggled. Ma3a and Carla smiled in amusement.

"Well I'm going to head downstairs ahead of you guys !" Corax said speeding off for the stairs.

"H..Hey wait up !" Wendy yelled.

Lisanna stayed behind. A troubled look on her face. _" Why did he look at me like that ? Did I do something wrong ?" _

The white exceed noticed her standing there. "Lisanna ? Everything okay ?"

Lisanna looked at the cat for a moment before shaking her head and smiling. "Yeah, everything is fine ! Let's head downstairs."

* * *

The guild was as rowdy as they were yesterday. Once again Erza was trying to calm everyone down to no avail. Looking over yonder Corax could see two new faces he hadn't had the pleasure to make acquaintance of. One was a girl in a light blue coat and blue curled up hair. She was talking to Gray but judging from the way he had his hand's up it was probably something that was making him highly uncomfortable. The other was a boy in a long black sleeveless coat. He had unruly long black hair and crimson red eyes. A small scowl was on his face as he focused on the plate of food in front of him.

The red eyed boy noticed the group of people approaching. Surprisingly he smiled at the dread head. "Hoooo, what's this ? New blood huh ?" He raised an eyebrow since the boy looked like he was spacing out.

Wendy noticing it too gave him a slight nudge. Corax quickly snapped out of it. "Oh ! Hey, I'm sorry man. I guess you can say I'm new to the guild and this world." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

The Iron Dragon Slayer waved it off. "Heh new to our world huh ? Yeah Natsu said something about that. Well anyway the name's Gajeel Redfox." He said extending a hand.

"Corax, Corax Vos." the boy said taking the hand.

"Hmm Corax huh ? I like it. Sounds tough." He said with a predatory grin.

"Um.. thanks." He said dumbly. It was the first time he actually got praise for his name and not the usual, (_oh what a weird name e.c.t)._ It was almost foreign to him. He turned around and saw the blue haired girl smiling at him. She walked over and took a bow.

"This one's name is Juvia Lockseer." She said humbly. "Lucy-san told me you were the one that protected all of them and my precious Gray-sama from the drake the other day. For that you have this one's thanks."

Corax raised an eyebrow as he scratched his head. _"What a peculiar way of talking..."_ He thought to himself. Brushing it off he smiled. "Just glad I could help I guess."

Gray huffed out in annoyance. "He just got the drake before we did. Who the heck said I needed protection of any kind ?" He said glaring at the Water Magic User.

Juvia got on all fours with her butt sticking in the air. " Forgive Juvia for her impertinence. I should never doubt Gray-sama's ability ever. Please punish Juvia so that she may see the error of her ways." She began swaying side to side.

Gray covered both his eyes as he waved his arms frantically in front of him. "What the heck ! I told you to cut that crap out already ! I'm not into that kind of stuff." He said embarrassed.

"But Juvia is !" She said wagging her butt with more fervor. Everyone including Corax just shook their heads at the scene.

"I see you guys are as energetic as ever." A voice said from behind them. It was Mirajane. She saw Corax and smiled while motioning him over to come sit down. "You hungry ?"

"Yeah, sure." He said sitting down. He had begun to space out again.

Mirajane frowned as she took notice of the behavior. His face was a bit pale as well. "Is everything alright Corax ? You look a little out of it."

He gave her a small smile. "Sorry... last night I had a really bad nightmare." He said rubbing his forehead. "I guess you could say it's still fresh in my mind."

"Well hopefully a good meal and some outside will make you feel good as ne-" She was about to say before she wrinkled her nose at the boy.

Corax eyed her curiously. "Uh why are you holding your nose ?" He asked.

"Um...no offense but you stink. Whens the last time you had a bath ?" She tried to say as sweet and politely as possible.

The weight of the world seemed to drop on him as he shrunk back and fell onto his knees. _"I guess it's been awhile since I took a good shower. Sorry if my doody smell offended any of you." _He said as he began to mutter some unintelligible words. _"Yeah you got that burger king onion smell, no you smell like hot ass, no you smell like grandma's crusty toe nails."_

Wendy laughed uneasily as she walked over and patted him on the back.

Mirajane blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound like that." She said apologetically. "On a serious note you **DO** need a bath."

Over in the background laughter could be heard. The source of it was from the small blue exceed. "Hahahahahahaha ! She said you smell like poop !" Happy said covering his mouth with both hands."

This didn't help the poor boy as he began sulking even deeper. Natsu was laughing as well as he walked up from behind the exceed and slung an arm over the sulking boy's shoulder.

"Happy's just teasin ya !" He said reassuringly. "Don't worry about it Mira, I'll show him where it is. I could use one myself."

"Eh !" Corax said looking at the Dragon Slayer apprehensively.

"I'll join you guys as well." Gajeel piped up.

"Count me in too." Gray interjected.

"W..Wait a second, hold on ! No sausage fes-" Corax said in vain as he got dragged off towards the door.

"Hopefully you won't make the bath house smell like dog doody." Happy joked as he tried to stifle a laugh.

A juicy tick mark formed on Corax's head as he broke free from the hands holding him and begun to chase the laughing blue exceed. "Cmere you little blue furry- !" He said as he went out the door. The other three boys followed suit finding the whole thing comical.

"Corax ! I'll have some new clothes and your breakfast ready by the time you get out !" She yelled after him. She smiled to herself and went back to attending the work she left unoccupied. She noticed her younger sister standing at the end of the bar with an uneasy look on her face. Concerned, Mirajane walked over.

"Hey lil sis. Why the long face ?" She said wiping down a glass.

Lisanna hesitated for a moment before speaking up. "It's about Corax Mira-nee. I think there's something really wrong with him."

"Like what ?" Mirajane questioned.

"I don't know..." She said rubbing her arm. "Earlier this morning when I went to go get Wendy and the others up for breakfast he came out of his room. I said good morning to him but as soon as he saw me he screamed. The look he gave me was as if he had seen a ghost or something. I..I know he had a nightmare but it seemed like it was something more than that. I tried to ask him but he just told me he was fine and not to worry. I just think I'm the cause of it somehow Mira-nee !" Lisanna said with a hurt look.

"Lisanna..." Mirajane said sympathetically.

"I...I mean does he hate me now or something ?" She said looking at her sister for some kind of comforting words. What she got was a pinch and pull on the cheek. "Ow !"

The older Strauss sister sighed and shook her head. " You silly girl. He just had a bad dream. Why would he have any kind of animosity towards you for it ? He likes you as much as the rest of the guild."

Lisanna didn't look convinced as she stared at the floor. Mirajane on the other hand smiled impishly.

"Lisanna... if I didn't know any better I'd say you like him." She said sniggering.

The younger sister's head shot up as she had a look of utter embarrassment. "I...It's not like that at all ! We're just friends ! At least I think so..." She said saying the last bit hesitantly.

"At least I think so she says." Cana inquired slyly. "I think that blush says otherwise." Her along with Mirajane and a few others began to laugh at how flustered the younger Strauss sister was getting.

"Come on guys, stop picking on poor Lisanna." Lucy said patting her friend on the back.

"Well you have to admit he's pretty cute." Cana said taking a sip out her keg.

"Cana !" Lisanna shouted.

The brunette shrugged. "What ? Not like he's yours or anything...unless I'm mistaken." She said sending the ivory haired girl a coy smile.

Everyone could have sworn they saw steam coming out of the other girls head as her face turned the color of a tomato. Over at a table, Makarov, Macao along with two others could be seen talking.

"This is about as lively as I've seen the guild." One of the figures said.

"It's nice but I wish they'd simmer down a bit." Makarov said with arms crossed.

"Why isn't Levi with you guys Jet ?" Macao asked.

"Oh ? She's down in the library doing what she usually does." Jet said.

"I see, well I'm sure you three completed the job without too much trouble ?" Makarov said.

"We sort of did. It would have gone a lot smoother if Jet wouldn't have tried to over do it." Droy quipped.

"Meh... well how was I suppose to see that sea monster's tail when I was moving at that kind of speed ?" Jet retorted.

"Exactly. You didn't see it because you were going too fast !" The bigger man interjected.

Macao and Makarov's sweat dropped at the ensuing argument.

Macao noticed that the guild master had a distant look about him. "Something wrong master ?" He asked.

Makarov shook his head. "No nothing. Just thinking about my idiot grandson." He said thoughtfully. _" I just hope wherever you are that you're taking care of yourself Laxus."_

* * *

Laxus Dreyar was finding it very hard to traverse the Bodega Mountains as a sandstorm obscured his vision. _"Damn sandstorm !" _He scoffed. Due to events that he orchestrated against his guild with the help of his Thunder God Tribe, he was banished from the only place he could call home. Rather than them taking the blame along with him he asked that he be the only one to suffer the punishment and allow his followers to remain in the guild. Makarov complied but he would be forbidden from entering the guild ever again.

The sandstorm was getting worse as the wind's speed picked up rapidly. Laxus wrapped his drape around his face to shield him from the sand. "I guess this is a fitting penance for the trouble I caused everyone." He said smiling miserably from under the wrap.

He sneezed as he turned around to look off into the horizon. " Hmm... someone must be talking about me ?"

* * *

This was the most relaxed that Corax felt in awhile. The luke warm water in the bath house did wonders to ease his stiffened body. Even though the idea of bathing with 3 dudes naked made him uneasy he decided to brush it off and figured it was a custom in Fiore.

"Hey just be glad that Elfman isn't in here with us." Gray joked.

Corax shrunk as an image of the large man came into view with an arm slung around him and the Strauss brother going on about being a man. _"Scary...scary" _He said quietly.

"So Vos ? What's it like in your world ?" Gajeel asked curiously.

"I guess you could say it's a lot like yours. Just without the magic." He said. "That and we're more technologically advance than you."

"I see." The red eyed boy said.

"So what do you do for fun !?" Natsu asked.

"Do people smell like poop there too ?" Happy quipped. The brown skinned boy could hear chuckling in the background as he caught the blue exceed by the head with both fists. He started to give the small creature an ultra atomic mega noogey much to Happy's displeasure.

"No as a matter of fact they don't !" He said sharply.

"Owie ow ! That hurts." He said grimacing.

Corax stopped as he held the cat at chest level. He didn't know why but he began rubbing behind the exceed's ears. He smiled softly as he heard the exceed sigh contently. "Well Natsu to answer your question, if I wasn't in school then I'd be inside my house on my computer doing an assortment of things. If not that then outside hanging with my friends. We all took a liking to climbing rocks and doing parkour so I guess you could call that fun." He said awkwardly.

"Sounds a bit bland if you ask me." Gray said uninterested.

"I guess it would be to most people." Corax chuckled. "Anyway so what's everyone's story ?" He asked.

The Ice Magic User was the first to speak up. "Well I don't like telling stories so I'll keep it brief. I was basically an orphan growing up. A woman found me and took care of me. She was the one who taught me Ice Make Magic. She died protecting me and my best friend from a demon." The last bit seemed to stir a bit of emotion in him.

"You have my condolences." Corax said sympathetically.

Gray waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I already moved on."

The dread head turned his attention to Natsu. "Hmm me ? Well I like eating fire and playing with Happy but I also like fish !"

Gray chopped the Dragon Slayer on top of the head. " He meant your early life you dumbass !"

"You want to fight !? You overgrown popsicle !" Natsu threatened.

"I'll flatten you !" Gray said dangerously.

Corax and Gajeel's sweat dropped. "Do those two ever stop fighting ?" Corax said crinkling his lips.

Gajeel sighed. "Not really but to be truthful they're nothing more than friendly rivals. It's normal for them." The Iron Dragon Slayer looked at the brown eyed boy and noticed he was staring intentively. He sighed again as he caught on. "Look if it's all the same to you I'd rather not talk about my past...sorry."

"It's fine man you don't have to say anything." Corax said respecting that it was probably a tender subject to the magic user.

"I appreciate it." He said closing his eyes and relaxing deeper into the water. As everyone quieted down the door to the bath house swung open. It was Erza. The three magic user's stared at her blankly while Corax deadpanned.

"Hmm..." She said eying the four. "You all look comfortable. Think I'll join you."

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" All four boys said in unison.

"What ? Why are you making those faces ? Besides...Gray, Natsu and me took baths when we were younger."

"Yeah Erza when we were younger, **A LOT YOUNGER !**" Gray said putting emphasis on the last bit.

"Hmm I think I'm clean enough." Natsu said trying to get out of the bath.

"Natsu ! sit !" Erza commanded darkly.

_"Yes ma'am"_ The pink haired boy said sinking down silently.

_"Scary..." _Both Corax and Happy said huddled together.

The requip user looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer to see if he had any objections. He huffed out and looked away from her with a small tint of rose on his cheeks.

"Do what ya want.." He said uncaring.

Moments later all of them were in the bath... naked. It baffled the dread head why she choose to sit in between Gray and himself when there was an empty spot adjacent to him. He had found the corner of the bath interesting to look at, (well that and it was more of an excuse to not look at the well endowed red head beside him.). His cheeks were growing hot.

"Y...You know...back where I'm from we didn't do things like this." He said timidly. "Only married couples would."

Erza snorted. "Oh don't be so old fashion. Why would people be afraid to take bathes together ? It's only natural."

_"Oh I could think of plenty of reasons." _Corax said to himself sarcastically.

"And besides" She said wrapping an arm around his right shoulder and bringing him closer. "We're brother and sister you and I. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

The boy's mind seemed to explode into a million thoughts as he felt his left arm press into soft pillow like flesh. The pillow being one of Erza's bulbous orbs. The other three including the blue exceed watched in amusement as the dread head's brown face lit a bright red color. He couldn't take it anymore. His nose bled profusely as it ran down his mouth. He tried to cover it up with his right hand but failed miserably.

"C..Corax !" Erza yelped in fright. "Oh you're bleeding. Here Let me wipe it off for you." She said taking one of the towels lying on the floor and tending to his bloodied nose.

If there was a merciful god in the sky then he was smiling down on the dread head. There hovering a few inches above his face were the forbidden treasures in their full glory. Erza didn't seem to care that she had her upper half revealed as she kept wiping away the blood from his nose without a care in the world. The poor boy looked like he was at wits end as visible steam began pouring form out his ears.

"There." Erza said inspecting her work. "Hmm looks like I missed a bit." Her breast's seem to defy gravity as they made a circling motion before settling down back in front of his face.

"IT'S FINE ! I CAN DO IT !" Corax screeched as he backed away at light speed into the corner of the bath. His eyes seem to turn into swirls as more steam came out of his ears. He was waving his arms frantically hoping she'd stay back.

Erza looked at him in confusion. "Um...okay ?" She said oblivious to how uncomfortable she had made him.

* * *

The six made there way back to the guild. The whole Erza in the bath thing made the morning all the more awkward.

"You know ? You're more innocent than you look." Erza teased. She had her arm slung around his shoulder.

"Q..Quit making fun of me !" Corax shot back.

"Yeah you big softie. You looked like you were going to pop at any second ! " Gajeel teased. Everyone laughed at him as he crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks out. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hmm... Loke's old clothes fit you nicely." Mirajane said inspecting the dread head.

He tugged at henge of his shirt. "Not really my style of clothing..." He had on a blue shirt, blue pants along with his black hoody and shoes from his world.

"Well it will have to do until we can get you some better clothes. Hopefully you can after you return from this job." She said.

"Wait...what ? Did you say job ?" Corax said confused.

Mirajane raised an eyebrow. "Yeah ? Didn't the master say anything to you ?"

"Um no, it's news to me..." Corax said truthfully. The young man had no idea about the sudden development at all.

"Kind of hard to believe that the master would allow such a thing." Lucy said in disbelief.

"No offense or anything but you're a bit of a greenhorn. Not to mention you're not apart of the guild" Gray said matter of factly.

"None taken. This is a bit of a surprise to me as well." Corax said unaffected. Just as they were about to investigate further, Makarov walked up to the group.

"Good, I see you're all here. Corax boyo I have something to ask you and the decision you make afterwards is entirely up to you." The old man said concisely. Seeing that he had the boys attention he decided to elaborate further. "Gray, Lucy, Erza and Natsu are going on a job into town today to help quell some unrest in town. I figured that this would be a fine opportunity for you to learn how to use your unique talents to better effect. In this world there are dangers everywhere and you're going to have to be able to defend yourself now that you have that said talent. Should you agree to go and complete this assignment I will have a proposition for you that you might like." Makarov said eying the boy seriously. "I know you've been in some rough spots but this might actually help you more than you think. So what do you say ? Will you go ?" The wizened man said waiting for an answer.

"I'll do it." Corax said simply.

Some people gasped in astonishment as others eye's nearly popped out of their heads.

"W...Well that was quick..." Makarov said with a look of amazement before he shook himself out of it. A serious look adorned his features. "This isn't something you can accept so readily my son. This will be dangerous. You could end up getting seriously injured should something happen. Are you sure you're ready for this ?"

The boy's facial features hardened as he clenched his fists. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared at the prospect of throwing myself into something like this. Truthfully it scares the living crap out of me but... my curiosity to see what I can actually do and how this will turn out is outweighing all that and that is what scares me the most." He said smiling softly. "But... you people have taken care of me as well as shown me kindness and for that I'm in your debt. If it takes putting myself in danger to repay that debt then by all means... I'll do it !" He said staring at Makarov with fire in his eyes.

Makarov chuckled lightly. "Good lad. That's a good look you have in your eyes."

"The look of a man !" Elfman said proudly with a thunderous beat to his chest.

"Do your best Corax-san !" Someone in the background said.

"Give em hell kid !" Another said. Everyone else smiled and cheered.

The guild master turned his attention to Wendy. "Wendy I want you to go along with them. You may be a dragon slayer but you're still wet behind the ears as well. This will be a good opportunity for you to improve."

Wendy looked at the guild master in bewilderment. "A..Are you sure master ? I..I wouldn't want to slow them down any..." She said before Carla came and thwacked her over the head. "Owie." She said with water at the corner of her eyes.

"Ugh... such an indecisive girl. We thank you for this opportunity Master Makarov. Wendy and I will try not to disappoint you." Carla said bowing respectfully.

Makarov's sweat dropped. "I'm sure you both will do just fine." He said chuckling. As the group got ready to leave Juvia approached the dark skinned boy.

"Corax please take care of Gray-sama again for Juvia." She said.

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head. "I told you already I don't need friggen saving !"

Juvia then latched her arms around Gray's neck as she embraced him in a hug. "Ohhhh Juvia loves when Gray-sama gets so angry. It's so cute." She said as Gray tried in vain to wiggle out of her grasp. Corax sweat dropped as he stared at the scene.

"Corax you bastard ! You better come back alive !" Gajeel said grinning toothily.

The boy laughed uneasily. " I'll try."

"Good because I want to fight you in the near future." The Iron Dragon Slayer said.

Corax chuckled. "Heh... I'd lose." He said turning around and walking off.

"No...you're strong." Gajeel said simply. "Right now... right now I'm staring at the strongest person in Fairy Tail, no the strongest person in Fiore at the moment. Even Lily here on my shoulder thinks so." He said with a respectful look.

The black exceed known as Panther Lily nodded. "Yes, very strong indeed."

Everyone got quiet at this new development. No one has ever seen Gajeel take such interest in someone before let alone make such a claim. This caught Corax's attention as he turned around and mirrored the red eyed teens look. Never in his life has he taken someone so seriously before let alone receive outrageous praise like that. An aura seemed to form around the two as they stared at one another. It looked like they were having a mental conversation. It was enough to make everyone uneasy.

Peeking from one of the wooden rails downstairs, Levy watched the two boys. _"So that's the new guy everyone's been talking about ?"_ She said fascinated. _"He seems really kind. I should talk to him once he gets back." _She then giggled. _"Looks like you have a new best friend Gajeel-kun."_

Corax closed his eyes and grinned "I'm flattered that you two think so highly of me but I think you might be overestimating me by a lot."

Gajeel sighed softly. "Modest to the core I see. Well anyway go kick some ass." He said holding his knuckle out.

The other boy met the knuckle with his own. "I'll try not to disappoint you." He said with a confident smirk.

"Damn straight !" Gajeel said mirroring it.

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Wendy along with the two exceeds smiled at the two. "Well come on buddy ! Let's get this show on the road !" Natsu said motioning for him to come over.

They waved the guild off as they set off for the town.

* * *

As the group walked along the dirt caked path towards town, the AI blipped on.

"Hey there Ma3a ! Where have you been all this time ?" Corax questioned.

The AI looked at him with a look that made him frown. "I've been doing some work inside the watch but that isn't important. After you get back from this job I need to talk to you." She said.

The boy eyed her carefully. "Can you tell me what it's about ?"

She shook her head. "It can wait until we get back. I don't want the others hearing in on this. It might cause some unnecessary problems."

He nodded contently. "Very well." He then looked over at the others to see if any of them were listening in but they were just conversing among themselves. He looked over to his left side to see Wendy walking silently. She seemed to be lost in thought.

"You're awfully quiet." He said smiling at her.

Her eyebrows raised as she took notice of him. "Oh hey ! Yeah I was just thinking to myself...sorry." A frown was plastered on her face as she stared at the ground.

"Is something wrong ?" He said concerned.

She seemed to hesitate as if looking for the right choice of words. She started fidgeting with her hands. "Well...to be honest... I'm a little afraid of going on this job today. I always feel like I'm a burden to everyone and that I'm weak. People usually end up having to save me..." She said sadly.

He looked at her sympathetically. _"Yeah... I ask myself why I'm getting involved in this crap as well..." _He sighed softly as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder and brought her close. Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"C..Corax...san ?" She said surprised.

He looked down at her with a warm smile. "If it makes you feel better I'm a bit scared too. This is my first time doing something like this. I don't know how this will turn out in the end ." He said looking up at the sky.

"Still... you, Erza-chan, Natsu-san and everyone else are more ready for this than I." She said miserably.

"Hey but you're here though and even though you're scared you're still going for it ! That's what counts right ?" He said trying to cheer her up. "Don't sweat the small stuff. If you can help even a little then that's okay in itself !" He began patting her head. "The fact that you're here trying to support your friends despite your doubts of your abilities is a strong person in my eyes." He said with a huge grin.

Her eyes widened as she stared at him. She then speared herself into him as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Oof !" He spluttered out as the smaller girl pressed herself into him. "Uh Wendy ?" He said inquisitively. What he saw next was probably one of the cutest sights ever.

There she was beaming at him toothily like a child in a candy store. "Thank you... thank you so much ! I'll do my best !"

"Don't mention it kiddo." He said returning the smile.

"Corax can I call you big brother ?" She asked innocently.

His eyes went wide as he stared down at her. For a moment the image of his little brother Kaiden flashed in his mind that made him waver for a second. Smiling softly he shook his head. "You know... Erza asked me something similar... well no, more like forced it on me." He said thinking back to the time on the bench. _"I swear that woman is going to be the death of me...". _He said as he started to visibly sweat. Pushing that thought aside, he saw that the little girl was waiting politely for an answer. "I have a kid brother at home so I know what it's like to be the older brother but I've never had a little sister before. So why not ? I'll treat you like one of my own." He said bringing her close.

Carla smiled at the two. _" What a kind man. To think that he was a stranger just not too long ago but all of a sudden getting close to everyone... even Wendy."_ She sighed silently to her self. _"Hmph... looks like this will be one interesting year."_

Overhead Erza was eying Corax suspiciously. "Corax...what was that you said about me forcing you to be my brother ?" She said in an overly polite tone that made his hairs stand on end.

He paled. "Heh heh...you know I was just kidding about all that stuff big sis, right...?" He said hoping to not incur her wrath.

Satisfied with his answer she turned back around. "I suppose. Well then lets get a move on. We're almost to town." She said as the town started coming into view.

* * *

"Wow so this is what downtown looks like ? A lot livelier down here than near the guild hall." The brown skinned boy said taking in the view.

"Yep." Lucy piped up. "If you want, I can show you around the next time I go shopping down here." She inquired.

He smiled. "Definitely !"

"Date ! Date !" Happy and Natsu teased with their hands over their mouths laughing. The other two had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Don't be rude !" She said bopping the two over the head. "That wasn't what I was implying." She said with an embarrassed flush.

"Oh... the pain." Natsu said clutching his head.

"You always get me in trouble Natsu..." Happy said pouting.

"Oi oi look. A restaurant." Grey said pointing.

"Come...we should eat something before going to investigate the bandit sightings." Erza said heading towards the building.

"Awesome big sis ! I was getting hungry anyway." Corax said excitedly.

* * *

The restaurant wasn't as crowded as they thought I'd be. They found two tables to sit themselves at. Just as the waiters were about to take their orders, the front door exploded. All hell broke loose as civilians panicked and ran about trying to get out of the side doors. There over yonder were what looked to be a small army of brigands. They were ape like in appearance with each brandishing armor and an assortment of weapons. Most of them had snide grins plastered on there faces.

"Damn ! There has to be at least hundred of them standing out there." Corax said in astonishment.

"Where the hell could that have been hiding to get here so quickly !" Erza said through clenched teeth.

"It doesn't matter..." Natsu said slowly. "It looks like they've come to play and it'd be rude not to respond accordingly." He said with a wolf like grin as his fists lit up with flames.

"Hey Natsu ?" Lucy said. "Aren't these guys those monkey bandits we mopped the floor with a long time ago ?" She said pointing.

The Fire Dragon Slayer balled a fist up and smacked it into his palm. "Yeah ! You're right ! I still remember that ass beating I gave them !"

_"It's shocking that he was able to remember that far behind..." _the other mages mages thought to themselves.

Most of the bandits got tick marks on their heads as they overheard the conversation. One of them spoke up. "You fukin shits ! Don't take us lightly !" He said in a high pitched voice.

"You damn shitty brats we will kill all ya !" Another piped up.

"Charge !" A bulky monkey bandit commanded.

A salvo of projectiles were launched at the small group.

"Shit !" Gray cursed. **"Ice Make: Shield !" **He said as he created a large shield of ice around the group.

The Rig user looked on in fascination. _"So that's Gray's Ice Make Magic... awesome."_ He said to himself.

"Erza, plan ? This shield won't hold out for much longer." Gray said hurriedly.

"Hmm..." She said contemplating. She had her sword hanging down her arm lazily. "I say we just go for an all out assault on them. They are weak so they shouldn't give us too much trouble." She said. "Natsu, Lucy and me will take one side. Corax I want you and Wendy to back Gray up on the other, are we clear ?" She said authoritatively.

"Crystal big sis, just leave it to us !" He said with a salute.

"We will do our best Erza-chan." Wendy said with one of her fists raised.

"Well then...lets go wild !" Natsu roared as the ice shield broke.

* * *

The AI had came into view. "Ma3a !" Corax yelled.

"Already on it champ !" She said as the watch begun to whir. The armor immediately materialized onto the boy. He gasped in shock. "H..How did you manage to make it come on so quickly ?" He said confused.

"Just a little one of my perks. Since the situation warranted it, I just accelerated the materialization time." She said proudly.

'That's really convenient." He said through a modulated voice.

"Hey less talking more fighting !" Gray said impatiently. **"Ice Make: Double Swords !" **He said as two swords of ice crackled into existence in each of his hands. A group of bandits rushed at him with one thrusting a spear at him. He parried the spear with the sword in his right hand. "Take this you bastards ! **SNOWBLIND !"** He said with a flurry of sword slashes. The group of bandits that surrounded him seem to stop as ice began to form from the leg up until they were completely frozen.

"Amazing..." Corax said to himself. He shook his head. "I should stop slacking off." He brought up his arm cannon as he took aim at the approaching bandits running at him. He started to shake a little. _"Just relax... you can do this. They're the bad guys. Just fire one shot and they should go down."_ He said trying to calm himself down.

"Hahahaha! Die you brat !" One of the bandits that was the closest said as he was about to attack. A small tracer cyan blast slammed into his chest as he was taken off his feet and sent flying back into some of his brethren.

"I did it !" Corax yelled in excitement. "I didn't kill him though did I ?" He said looking at the AI.

"You know you pick the strangest things to worry about at times like this but no. I've set your Plasmid Cannon to 50% power so don't worry." She said sighing. "If anything he's just knocked out so go crazy."

He nodded and turned around to face off against more of the dangerous brigands. Holding his left hand out he fired off a stasis shot that froze 4 of the bandits. With one swift movement he fired off 4 consecutive shots from his arm cannon with each being head shots. They dropped the hapless saps immediately. He noticed that he was getting more accurate with his arm cannon.

Another one of the bandits had gotten too close for comfort and brought a sword down with the intention of cleaving off something. Instinctively Corax brought his arm up to block it. In any other case this would have been extremely foolish since the sword would have taken off anyone else's arm but instead a yellow glowing shield formed, parrying the blade. The bandit stood there with a blank look on his face. Paying no mind to it Corax used his kinesis module to snatch the sword away and launching it into a wall. Bringing his arm cannon below his left arm he shot off another plasmid blast sending the bandit off his feet and into a back flip before crashing roughly into the ground.

"Nice shot !" Gray said standing back to back with him.

"Thanks !" He said simply.

The bandits were getting increasingly agitated as a large group of them began converging on the other two boys. "Eat this you damn brats !" Another salvo of projectiles, smaller than the initial bunch, came hurdling towards them again.

**"Ice Make: Shotgun !" **He bellowed as a blue rune formed his hands. Shards of ice began pouring out of the rune and impacting against the various weapons that were raining down on them.

Corax's arm cannon began to change shape as more barrels formed on it_. __**"Secondary Weapon Installation completed. Firestorm Spherical Burst ready !"**_It wasn't Ma3a's voice but the suit itself. He would question the AI about it later as he took aim at the various arrows and spears that Gray missed. A loud booming noise wrung out as hundreds of big red orbs shot out of the cannon and smashed into the projectiles above them atomizing the latter completely.

"Fucking awesome !" Corax exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well... this is one of the things I wanted to talk about when we got back. As you and the suit gain more combat experience, the Ranray will upgrade itself." Ma3a said.

"Vos ! here comes some more !" Gray said interrupting them.

"Damn ! It's more than last time." He said readying his arm cannon. Just as the two were about to engage the salvo once more they heard a loud yell in the background. It was Wendy.

**"Sky Dragon's Roar !" **She said with thunderous force as a tornado like blast came out of her mouth and blew away the projectiles all the while slamming into a large group of bandits and completely taking off half of the roof as well. Most of the other bandits that were still on their feet eye's nearly popped out of their head as they stared at the destruction the small girl caused.

The dread lock boy jumped up and down like a sugar charged child. "Wendy that was amazing ! You were so cool looking !" He said excitedly.

The blue haired girl blushed bashfully as she landed. Just as she was about to say something a bandit had snuck up behind her.

"Going to tear your fukin nipples off you adolescent bitch !" He said nastily.

Wendy had a look of absolute horror as she turned around at the last minute to see the lumbering man.

"NO !" Gray screamed as he began forming his signature hand sign for an ice make spell. Something then flew past him at blinding speed. It was Corax.

With his plasma thrusters at full power he launched himself at the bandit. "WENDY ! GET DOWN !" He roared as he positioned himself into a dive kick.

The girl complied as she ducked just as he flew overhead.

The kick hit the bandit square in the face as he could hear the sound of bones breaking. The poor brigand was then sent flying through a wall and outside. He didn't get back up. As he landed the boy turned around and talked with a voice that would make even the devil shit himself.

"Any one of you fuckheads try that crap again on my little sister and I promise you'll regret it." He said venomously. The glow from the suit's visor seemed to intensify as it looked upon the bandits. This made some of them gulp with frightful looks.

_'S..Strong.." _Wendy said to herself.

_"Well now... it's about time you grew some backbone." _Ma3a said smirking to herself.

More arrows and gunfire came there way. Taking Wendy by the hand he kicked a table over and jumped behind it. "You okay lil sis ?" He asked.

She nodded with a warm smile. "I'm fine, thank you big brother."

"I'm just glad I got to you in time." He said. He looked over to see if Gray was alright and to his relief the Ice Make User seemed to be holding his own just fine. "We need to do something about these guys. Can't stay hold up here forever." He then felt a strange sensation all around his body. Looking around, his eyes settled on Wendy. "Um... what are you doing ?" He asked.

"It's apart of my dragon slayer magic. It's called **Ams**." She said with closed eyes as she channeled more energy into the boy. " Don't worry, all I'm doing is increasing your power output."

"Wow that's really neato ! You're so amazing Wendy !" He said in appraisal which earned him another blush.

"I..It should be done now." She stuttered slightly.

"Good now stay here, I'll handle this." He said as the Firestorm barrels began rotating rapidly. What was a loud booming noise before turned into the sound of a minigun going off as his Firestorm fired off more rapidly than it did before. The force was so tremendous that his left foot cracked the wood below it. "S...Shit such power !" He gasped. "Ma3a Gravity Well now !"

"On it !" The AI spoke up. "Gravity Well engaged !"

His feet then anchored into the ground. Since the force of the gun fire was too great, he couldn't properly aim the arm cannon. Instead he would just spray in pray. Surprisingly this managed to take out over half of the bandits in the room. Seeing as there was a pause after the destruction he disengaged his arm cannon.

"Vos the attack is stalling out ! Let's finish this !" Gray yelled overhead.

"Yeah ! Let's go Wendy !" The boy said running over towards the dark blue haired boy.

"Right !" She said in tow behind him.

Over behind the bar, Carla and Happy watched the fighting from afar. "I want to help !" Happy pouted.

"By the ancients would you quit complaining ! I've made it clear already that we'd only get in the way. Let Wendy and the others handle it."

"But that's so boring..." The blue exceed said hanging his head dejectedly.

Carla sighed getting increasingly annoyed at the blue exceed's antics. "Look if you want to be of help then just give all of them you're mental support. That's all we can do in this kind of situation."

"Aye..." He said defeated.

* * *

Erza, Natsu and Lucy were having no trouble at all with thinning out the bandit numbers.

**"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang !" **Natsu said clawing multiple thugs at once. A dagger with his name on it narrowly missed his head as he ducked under it and uppercutting the offender squarely in the jaw. Two more rushed at him at an angle. Jumping up he prepared another spell. **"Fire Dragon's Claw !" **He said scoring two consecutive flame imbued kicks on the bandits who rushed in.

On the other end of the restaurant, Erza was literally cleaving her way through the ranks of men that cluttered the place. Some being sent in the air. She dodged weapon swings aimed at her as she blocked and parried all the while returning vicious slashes of her own to any that stood in her way. One of the bigger bulkier bandits managed to get the slip on her and catch her in a hold.

"There's no escape you red head broad !" He said with a crooked laugh.

Erza simply smirked to herself. Using the bandit as leverage, she back flipped and planted her heel in his nose dropping him to the ground with the floor breaking under it. "Take a nap for awhile.' She said dusting her hands.

Over on Lucy's side, her and the Celestial Spirit Cancer were trying to their best to mop up the thugs on their end.

Moving the scissors in his hand expertly, Cancer made odd slashing motions in the air, cutting most of the bandit weaponry with ease. "Hmm...seems I really did cut to the chase...ebi" He said opening and closing the scissors in his hand.

"Wooo ! Go for it Cancer, show those creeps who's boss !" Lucy said cheering with the whip in her hand. Even though she wasn't as proficient as her other guild members in hand to hand combat, she manged to hold most of the bandits off. All except one that managed to grab a hold of both her breasts. She let out a startled yelp as she struggled to get free.

The bandit laughed as he began to grope her. "Got you now thunder tits !" He said victoriously.

The blond teen brought her head forward then brought it back hard against the bandits face. He let go immediately as he grabbed his now bleeding nose. He looked up to see a fiery aura now surrounding the young girl. "U..Um... I can explain." He said shuddering.

"Y...Y...YOU DAMN PERVERT !" She said leaping in the air. **"Lucy Kick !" **She roared as her foot buried itself in his face and sent him crashing into a bunch of boxes. " She huffed angrily. "Serves you right."

All three of the mages including the spirit were back to back.

"Man... what a guy." Natsu said praising the armored boy. "Even though he's new at this he's fighting like a champ !"

Erza closed her eyes with a proud smile. "Well it's to be expected of my brother."

Lucy deadpanned. _"You two aren't even related..." _ She chanced a glance over at Gray's group. She smiled at the sight. "Seems him and Wendy are getting along famously."

Just as they were about to finish off the remaining bandits they all got quiet and cleared the way for a tall figure over at the front of the restaurant. Seeing the figure in the doorway, Corax's group went over to join Erza's. The figure began to speak.

"Pathetic..." It spoke in an odd voice. "You had the advantage in numbers and yet you still lost to these snot nosed brats, (blub blub lol)."

"W..We're sorry master... th...they were too strong." One of the bandits said before he was smacked aside by a heavy looking arm.

"Silence ! I don't want to hear excuses from weaklings, (blub blub lol)." It said in an annoyed tone.

"Who the hell are you ?" Natsu said dangerously.

"Hahaha !" The figure said stepping into full view. From what they could see, the creature was crablike in appearance. It had yellow eye stalks above what was suppose to be the head. It had a thick red armored like body with large black nipples. Pincers about the size of a tire wheel opened and closed threateningly. The only normal part on him were his hairy human legs and the spandex he wore around his waist. " I am referred to as the Great Krabinator ! Pleasure to be your executioner today !, (blub blub lol)." He said with veins in his eyes.

Laughter could be heard shortly afterwards. Everyone looked to the source to see it was the dread head. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH ! PFFFF... WAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He snorted as he began rolling on the floor laughing. He tried to compose himself as best as he could but was failing miserably. "I...I'm ahahah sorry..." He said in between laughs and clutching his stomach. Everyone in the room's sweat dropped as the stared hopelessly at the teen.

"A..Are you laughing at me ?" Krabinator said with a blank look on his face and his giant lips poked out.

Corax wiped the tears away from his eyes as he spoke further. "It's just that you look like a villain from a mediocre comic book I read once." Not able to contain himself anymore he fell into another episode of laughter with Happy and Natsu joining in with him with snake like faces.

A gout of pressurized water shot past them and slammed into the wall with a loud thoom and making a large hole in it. All 3 boys paled.

"YOU LITTLE POOPS ! YOU DARE MOCK ME ! ME AND THIS MAGNIFICENT BODY OF MINE ? UNFORGIVABLE ! UNFORGIVABLE ! I"M GOING TO MINCE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU !" The mutant crab said through pupiless eyes and veins through out his body.

"Way to go Hemingway... now you pissed it off." Gray said whispering to the brown skinned teen.

Corax's sweat dropped as he laughed uneasily. "Heh...whoops."

Natsu then stepped forward. "Why don't you do us a favor and split town with the rest of your boys before we turn you into sashimi !" The dragon slayer said holding a fiery fist up.

"Ha ! Go ahead and try you little shit ! You won't even be able to put a dent into my pearlescent body." Krabinator challenged.

"We will see about that. We're going to crush you and drive the rest of you bandit scum out of this city !" Natsu said valiantly.

The crab sniggered to himself. "Even if you trash managed to defeat me, (which you won't) there's no way in hell you're going to be a match for Lord Behemoth."

_"Behemoth...?" _Corax said to himself. _"He must be their leader..."_

"Just give up. There's no way you can stop us now. Once we take over this town we will move onto the next one and the next one until we have them all under Lord Behemoth's name ! (blub blub lol)." He said triumphantly.

"Like hell you will you damn crab sonuvabitch !" Corax said angrily. The others shared his look as well. He didn't know why but he really wanted to crush this crab badly.

Natsu put his hands out. "Hey Corax ? I got an idea." He said looking back at the curious looking teen.

"What's up Natsu ?" He asked inquisitively.

"You, Gray and Wendy go and get their boss. We can handle things here." He said with a smirk.

"Oi ! Salamander !" Gray interjected.

"Will you be alright ?" Corax said worriedly.

"Come on newbie ! Who do you think you're talking to ? We're some of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail. We wouldn't let someone like this crab bastard get the better of us." He said reassuringly. "Trust me we got this, now go."

Corax looked towards Erza and Lucy.

Erza nodded her head and smiled at him.

Lucy smiled at him as well and gave him a thumbs up.

"Right then, as soon as we get their leader, we're coming back." He said running off towards the doorway.

"Don't screw this up Salamander." Gray said following suit.

"Do your best guys !" Wendy said in encouragement.

Just as they were out the door, Corax turned around. "Natsu... I'm counting on you. Please look out for big sis Erza and Lucy, okay ?"

Natsu waved him off. "Come on newbie I told you I got this already. Go kick their leader's ass so you can have some bragging rights at least." He said looking at the boy with a wide grin.

Corax smiled as he turned away. " I leave things to you then."

Natsu then directed his attention over towards the bandit lieutenant. He smacked both of his fists together. "Let's go you overgrown crab freak !"

"Bring it on ! Brats !" He said furiously. "All of you attack now !"

"Let's go Lucy ! Erza !" Natsu said rushing in.

"Yes !" Both said in unison.

* * *

As they were running towards the supposed location of the bandit leader. Corax lost himself in thought for a second. _"Mum if you and Kaiden could only see the amazing things I've done so far, it'd blow your mind..._" He said grinning at the thought. His facial features then turned serious. _"I don't know what's going to happen from here on out. This Behemoth guy seems like a tough customer. I better be on guard !"_

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's it for chapter 3. Didn't realize it would be so long. I'm kind of happy how this chapter turned out but I'll leave that for everyone else's opinion. Just want to reiterate that I do chapters slowly but I will apologize for the long delay. Anyway thanks for reading and stay tuned for chapter 4 as Wendy, Corax and Gray go up against Behemoth. I will also be introducing one of my other OCs in this chapter as well.**_

Jet~


	5. Quick Update

** A/N: This is just a short status update. No I haven't given up on this story. I didn't have internet for awhile and just got it back up this week. The only access I had was through my phone. As I've said I do chapters slowly and when I have time to make sure that enough work and detail goes into it which other fanfics on this site seem to lack yet get lots of reviews. Please note that I'm not trying to come off as arrogant or self righteous. I am in no way perfect nor do I think this story is either, (on the contrary it's far from it. I wouldn't even compare my work to some of the other stuff I've seen on here which have been amazing). I make mistakes as well and I know that everyone may not like this fic. That aside, keep a look out for chapter 4. Thanks.**

**Jet~**


End file.
